I Wish
by swankkyy
Summary: Based on the fan made video Make A Wish, this story is about Quinn who makes a wish while blowing out her birthday candles that she'd get a chance at having Rachel fall in love with her. When she wakes up the next morning, she comes to find herself as a guy and now has nothing to lose to win Rachel over. Faberry Obviously, Gender Swap. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired from the awesome Fan video- Make A Wish( watch?v=2bJFWZ_ccNU ), This is an awesome Valentines day fan fic and I hope you all love it as much as I do. Of course I have to acknowledge my awesome talented Beta Freakish Sweatheart for making this possible and not getting too mad that I was starting another fic. But this will be my main priority and will try to update fast with Valentines Day approaching. This could be changed to Rated M later but highly unlikely :)**

* * *

Finn was so lucky. He got the girl and the glory. What do I get, you all are most definitely asking yourselves? A miserable life that I know I'm destined for. Don't you just wish that things would somehow magically work in your favor? Well, I specifically want one thing to work in my favor but usually the things you want the most, or in this case people, are the hardest it seems for destiny to give you. People really are so vapid at this school. Whenever they catch me leering at Finn and Rachel together they think I just want my old boyfriend back but they have no idea who I'm truly interested in. I mean what school has two closeted head cheerleaders right? It's practically unknown. It's been harder to steal some love-sick glances recently since the couple broke up a few weeks ago but I'm willing to trade seeing them making out for knowing they won't be together.

People are truly blind when it comes to this kind of stuff so of course I've never hidden my crush very well. Well I wouldn't say it was a crush, but instead I would say that I'm truly in love with Rachel Berry. I know right? The bottom of the food chain loser that actually thinks she'll leave Lima one day. But while I'm being honest here, I believe she will too. And while I'm on a roll with this honesty thing, I'm willing to admit I also think she's too good for Finn and I'd say it to anyone who asked. I have the excuse and sad history of dating the guy so I know he's an idiot.

Mr. Shue came in to the choir room rudely interrupting my very well thought out monologue in my head with a clap, "Okay guys, valentines day is in a few days so for this weeks lesson, I want you guys to pick a partner because you're going to sing to them what you think is the worlds greatest love song."

I zoned out after a few minutes and decided to stare at Rachel instead of listen to Mr. Shue since it's a lot more entertaining. I don't think he's had a decent idea since Madonna. But to keep myself occupied, I noticed how her hair's curled today and smile and how perfectly placed each of her loose curls are. I snapped back into reality for a moment when I heard everyone talking about what plans they had after school for my birthday. Santana and Brittany interrupted all of them and said they already had something planned out and not to worry.

Oh right, did I forget to mention that? Today is my birthday and you could say it's terribly romantic since it's so close to valentines day but I feel like it's a curse. Especially when I'm looking at Rachel look at Finn. Speaking of the idiot, I saw him get up and I already felt bored from what he had to tell us.

"I just wanted to say an entire week has gone by without any of us getting slushied." He said with a proud dopey smile.

It took me a few seconds of glaring to plan on paying Karofsky a few bucks to do the honors of slushying Finn for the irony and maybe a little for the fact that I hate him.

"The fact is that I'm the closest thing the club has to a celebrity right now and just like a famous athlete, I wanna give to a charity- You guys. So I'm setting up a kissing booth for a dollar a smooch and donating the proceeds to glee club to help us-"

"You've got to be kidding me." _Crap,_ I think I said that out loud.

But he really has to be joking right? he's an idiot! The only person who wants to kiss him is the one girl that I just so happen to want to be with and he's hurting her by doing this!

We all got dismissed after a few words were being thrown back and forth between Finn and the Glee club. Before I could catch up to Rachel, Finn beat me to it. He really was getting on my last nerve today. I watched as they exchanged a few words and Rachel stood there with a smile that I wish only belong to me. I turned and headed straight for Karofsky practically throwing money in his face and telling him who I wanted to be slushied. I'm pretty sure I threw him a few twenties so he gave me a huge grin and told me it'd be done by tomorrow morning. At least I have something to look forward to.

Before I could make it to my locker I felt someone come up from behind me and put a blindfold over my eyes. I heard Brittany giggle and smile, "What are you guys doing?"

"Chillax blondie. What kind of friends would we be if we ruined the surprise? By the way, nice leering at Rachel today. I could almost taste the gay in the air" Santana said.

I let them tie the blind fold and I let them lead me to Santana's car. We drove for a bit until we reached what I assumed was her house. When they opened the front door, they undid my blindfold and revealed Santana's living room decorated for what seemed like a birthday party for a five-year old. I turned around and rose an eyebrow at them.

"Brits wanted to celebrate your birthday old school. Don't worry it'll just be us, your reputation is safe"

"San, there's pin the tail on the donkey." She gave me a warning look thinking I was about to say something bad. I ignored her and turned to Brittany, "I love it."

Brittany jumped up and down before running to go sit on one of the couches.

Santana looked at me gratefully, "Thank you."

"I really do love it."

"Come on, we baked a cake and everything. But the cake is for later, right now we're playing all these ridiculous birthday games."

The evening consisted of drinking a bit of Santana's parent's wine and playing pin the tail on the donkey. I know it's childish but who doesn't want an awesome birthday party like this planned out by their best friends?

Santana cheered as Brittany pinned the paper tail to the donkey's ass for what seemed like the umpteenth time, "Weird how it's a striking resemblance to Finn. Do you know what we should do? let's prank call him!"

Santana shushed our giggles as she dialed his number and tried not to laugh herself as he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hello this is the Lima sperm donor association and we're letting you know that your sperm has been used on patient 57263 and looking forward to future contributions-"

"What further contributions?"

We tried our best not to laugh at the fact that he actually _has_ donated to the sperm bank and continued talking, "Patient 57263 has requested for full child support. Your bill will arrive in 3 business days."

There was only silence for a moments before he started freaking out, "I-I-I just wanted a few extra bucks to buy the new halo game, I didn't want a child! I can't have a kid right now!"

"You can always pay for it by letting me pay to jiggle one of your man boobs."

"What? Wait Santana?"

We erupted in laughter and hung up before he could say anything more.

"Okay, now Rachel's turn.."

I grabbed the phone and ended the call before it got a dial tone, "NO.. I mean why don't we get Tina or Artie or something?"

"I forgot, only Quinn can bully Rachel since she's got it bad for her." Santana said while rolling her eyes.

"I haven't bullied Rachel in over a year. She's my friend if you can recall."

"Yeah that you want to _bang_.. Whatever it's time for Cake anyways."

Brittany jumped up and ran into the kitchen. She came back with a home-made cake that had one candle lit in the middle. They sang me happy birthday softly at first but finished very loud and off-key. Santana tried to do a Christina Aguilera run for longer than she should have causing Brittany put her hand over her mouth while setting the cake down.

She sat next to me and gave me a nudge, "Happy birthday, time for your wish."

I shook my head, "No, no I'm fine."

"Quinn, don't you have any wishes that you like really really want to come true?" She said in a pouting voice in attempt to convince me.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

I acted like I was only agreeing to amuse her but there was a wish I always had. Of course it wouldn't come true because in the real world, magic doesn't exist. I closed my eyes and wished for the one thing I knew would only stay in my dreams.

_'I wish I had the same chance as dick weed Finn got to have Rachel fall in love with me'_

I blew out the candle and received a few cheers with Santana making a snarky comment, "If you wasted one more wish on wanting to bone Rachel I'm gonna puke."

I ignored her and had a few slices of cake but before I could start on my third, Santana took the my plate away and put their present on my lap. It was wrapped neatly in duck wrapping paper that I could only assume was Brittany's. I unwrapped the first present and found an Ipod shuffle.

"It's nothing big, we wanted to put all our duet songs among a few others on a CD but Brit suggested this."

I smiled and hugged both of them, "You know we're gonna have to fill this up right?"

My little party ended around eight and I started walking home. To be honest, the only thing I wanted today was to talk to Rachel and maybe make her smile. That would've been the only birthday present I needed for the next few years at least. My phone buzzed when I walked through my door and saw it was from the same girl I was thinking about.

_Hope your birthday was magical Quinn._

_Magical._ Of course. The only way it'd be magical was if she somehow fell in love with me the way I was in love with her. Even while rolling my eyes, I got butterflies in my stomach and smiled at the text. At least I had proof that she thought about me today.

How could the world be so cruel to me and yet so giving when I receive a text like that. I turned on my new Ipod and the first song I heard wasn't sung by Santana nor Brittany but by Rachel. It was the song I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. Of course Santana told her to sing the most love felt song. Listening to this, I knew Rachel would never love me and I had to accept that. As long as I wasn't a guy like Finn or possibly better, I wasn't going to have my happy ending. But boy did I want it. I laid in my bed repeating my wish in my head until the words started to sound foreign. I was finally getting tired after what seemed like the millionth time of saying _dick weed and_ felt my eyes slowly start to close.

The last thing I remember thinking before sleep fully over took me was _'have Rachel fall in love with me..'_

* * *

**A/N: Review and tell me if this is awesome**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for their kind words and support! I love all your reviews and send all the love right back :) Of course I have to thank my Beta- Freakish Sweetheart at making this awesome and recommend checking out her stories. Wow, keep sending me your awesome reviews and I'll keep updating daily :)**

* * *

My alarm woke me up at six o'clock sharp like every morning but I felt different today. I was seventeen and had the rest of my life ahead of me. Maybe I was in love with Rachel Berry for the moment but I figured maybe a few years from now things would be different. Maybe I'd meet another tiny brunette who could sing considerably well. I say_ considerably well_ because next to Rachel's voice, no one can sing that good. I playfully think how maybe you really _could_ taste the gay in the air when I think about her and decided it's probably from the need of a shower. For some reason I couldn't see my hair crowding my face as I turned the shower on but obviously it didn't bother me or else I would've figured out sooner that something was terribly wrong.

No, I'm oblivious to a lot of things this morning. Like the fact that I can't feel my boobs weight or how everything got a bit smaller like door frames and my cellphone. I finally strip down and put my body under the hot water. Before I could full register anything, I felt something hanging between my legs. You can understand my confusion when I felt nerve endings on that particular something that was between my legs when placing my hand there.

I fell in the shower out of confusion and horror as I saw a male penis hanging where my girl parts were supposed to be. I ran my hands through my hair and felt nothing but a soft short trim. You would think I would get the gist of what my body is telling me but needed a mirror to make sure I wasn't going insane. I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself so I wouldn't have to look.._ Down there_ as I wiped the fog off the mirror. Then it finally registered.

_'Holy crap I'm a guy.'_

I ran to my full length mirror as if it'd tell me something different but no.

_'Okay this is happening,' _I thought to myself as I tug the skin on my face. If my life was a horrible romantic comedy, it just got to the interesting part. I instinctively flexed my abs and started noticing how toned I am.

_'I'm kind of hot.'_

You're probably wondering how I could've gotten side tracked at a time like this but what would you do if you were in my situation? Call the cops and say you woke up in a different body and that penis grew over night? Things like this don't happen often if at all. There's never a set game plan for this type of stuff. So call me crazy for not freaking out more but I think falling in the shower from feeling a penis was freaking out enough. I know I've brought it up many times already but seriously _who the hell grows a penis over night? _

_'This is amazing, and confusing...'_

I had to admit that I was amazed that for once, a wish came true. I wished to have the same chance as Finn, specifically dick weed Finn, to woo Rachel and I'm not about to question the universe's ways of giving me something I wanted. I may be freaking out but at the same time I'm willing to try anything.

Of course the main concern after a few minutes of gazing at myself was finding some clothes. I hoped Frannie kept some of her boyfriend's clothes or else I'd be screwed. When I went to her room and rummaged through her closet, I found a full box of clothes from what seemed like many different guys by the sizes and styles. I go for a decent sized t-shirt and some jeans that would have to fit me because I had no other options to go through. As I throw them on I noticed a blue Letterman jacket in the corner of the room. It's a perfect fit and I decided wear it. I figured social status could be a factor into winning Rachel. Yes, through everything, I still planned on wooing her. I mean that's the point right? I couldn't just bail now that I've grown a penis. I was definitely going through with this until I wake up from this dream or I live happily ever after with Rachel. I thanked god my mother was visited family for the next week or two. It'd be hard to explain this one.

I started heading towards the school as fast as I could once I was done combing through my hair for an hour. As it turns out, it's really not that hard to register. Of course I couldn't register in school as Quinn so I chose the name Sam out of panic. So now I'm Sam Evans- Ex Quarter Back of whatever high school this jacket belongs to. I had to thank god again for coming up with the excuse of transcript mix ups and bought myself some time before the school asked questions.

As I walked to my new locker, I saw Rachel walk down the hall. Trust me, it was like one of those slow motion parts in movies. You know, when they first introduce the lead female that the male ends up being in love with and she does that slow walk with the wind blowing through her hair? I even did the whole looking at her from the bottom up and was surprised when it looked like she was heading my way.

_'This is perfect'_ I thought as she smiled and headed in my direction, '_God, could this work so fast?'_

I started smiling at her until Finn cut in front of me and started talking to her instead. Was he really behind me this whole time?

Annoyed at myself for thinking it was that easy, I see Karofsky walk past me with a slushy in his hand. I turned just in time to see the big gulp being thrown in Finn's face and automatically felt better. I could see Rachel almost stifle a smile and look at me. I bashfully looked away hoping she didn't see me leering.

She held Finn's hand while leading him to the bathroom. The bell rang signaling for class and I had to mentally tell myself to follow my new schedule. Luckily, I had Spanish 101 and I got to see the one teacher I wanted to bump into.

I walked in the Spanish room and went right up to Mr. Shue's desk, "Hey, I'm Sam Evans. I just transferred here. I heard you had a glee club?"

The look on the man's face told me he definitely didn't get this question often. I had to hold back an eye roll as he beamed in self achievement, "Uh yes. New Directions. Are you looking to join?"

I nodded as he told everything I obviously already knew. Spanish flew by like a breeze after that and I had a feeling he was playing favorites with me. I have to admit, it was weird having girls check me out all day. I almost forgot I had a penis until I had to pee. It wasn't the greatest experience figuring _that_ out.

Lunch came up faster than I thought and I sat down by myself eating as I tried not to think about the many girls staring. Can I be honest? It didn't feel hot to be scarfing down a few trays of food while girls were staring and I'm pretty sure none of them blinked while doing so. It freaked me out.

I turned around to see Rachel and Finn with matching new york t-shirts and rolled my eyes as he pulled a boombox practically out of his ass. I forgot that was today. I remember Mr. Shue telling us to do this stupid performance for lunch but obviously by recent events it slipped my mind. At least I got a free show of watching Rachel and no one would notice. To bad that this time around, I had the freedom of looking at her without anyone freaking out.

I stared at Rachel as she sang and thought she stared back a few times but I'm sure it only looked that way from how far she was from me. I think I was the only one who clapped afterward and was glad I wasn't part of that performance.

The end of the day came and by the time I got to the glee club, Mr. Shue was already announcing my arrival. Everyone looked at me and smiled while I only looked at one person. Rachel gave me a shy smile and looked away as Finn followed my line of vision. He spoke up to interrupt me staring, "Hey I'm Finn-"

"I know." I said out of annoyance.

_'Wait I wasn't supposed to know that..'_

I quickly saved myself by thinking of the first thing that popped in my head "you're the quarter back. I-I'm thinking about joining the team so.. That's how I know."

_'Just great Quinn, dig yourself a deeper hole.'_

He seemed really pleased that I recognized him, "Well I'm also co-captain of glee _with _Rachel." He seemed pretty cocky about that. "So can you sing?"

I panicked as I didn't think about if I had a good voice or not. I mean, my voice was way lower now than it was yesterday. I could see another cocky smile form on his face and I quickly picked up one of the guitars and nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't be here other wise."

I started freaking out inwardly because I only just learned how to play. It wasn't like I was _that_ great at it to perform in front of people but I didn't show it as I started picking at the strings. Of course I kept eye contact with Rachel during the first few notes.

_You know you love me, I know you care_  
_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

_'Holy crap I'm good.'_

My hands were much bigger so I was able to hold the notes better. As I continued the song, I saw all the girls look at me with this love sick look in their eyes. Well except for Santana since she was looking at Brittany. But I watched Rachel as she smiled in amusement from my song choice.

_Oh, for you I would have done whatever_  
_And I just can't believe we ain't together_  
_And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you_  
_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_  
_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_  
_And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream_  
_I'm going down, down, down, down_  
_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

I'm out of breath by my last note and end up getting a standing ovation from all the girls. Well except from Rachel and seriously is it really this hard? I mean Finn is an idiot and she throws herself at him.

Mr. Shue pointed for me to sit as he clapped along with everyone, "Really good start. It kinda almost fits with the lesson as well."

I zoned out as I took a seat and basically pouted for the rest of the lesson while looking at the back of Rachel's head. It really did look good from the back. After glee club was over I headed over the Coach Beiste's office to begged for a try out. She took notice of my Letterman jacket and gave me a chance to show what I can do the tomorrow morning. Of course that's only _if_ I'm still like this.

Now all I gotta do is learn everything I can about being a Running Back. I would try out for Quarter Back just to piss Finn off but figure I wouldn't be able to take his spot. Who knows if I'm even good?

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know if you want to see any special friendships between sam and anyone else. I have a pretty good idea but I love feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let me start off by saying you guys are fucking awesome and it's been a hell of a struggle getting this up. I love reading your reviews and talking to you guys about the story line and discussing future details! Don't forget to do it again and let me know what else you want or if there's not enough of anything. This chapter is written purely for comedic pleasure and trust me, I wouldn't be writing this so fast if it wasn't for all the amazing follows, favorites, and reviews :) But ff needs to get their shit together because I've been trying to post this for the past day**

**And the awesome cover art that was inspired by the original fan made trailer was made by- littlelambgoldstars on tumblr - Give her all the awards!**

**A huge thank you for the person who originally made the trailer Make A Wish ( watch?v=2bJFWZ_ccNU) for being super nice and awesome**

**And again I have to bring up my beta. She's awesome and pushed me harder to have this be as amazing as it is.**

* * *

I experienced my first wet dream the morning of football try outs. I'm sure it wasn't my first wet dream _ever_, but for a guy things are very different. All I remember from the night before was dreaming of Rachel in _compromising positions_ with me. I mean it's not like I've never dreamed about her like that but I've found that it's been much easier to get myself turned on recently which means I get off even easier. I basically get a hard-on wherever I go.

This was a very difficult thing to hide during morning try outs. Let me tell you about having male parts when your playing sports; Things can get very sweaty and _certain_ parts well.. stick to your body. Like your balls. Seriously, who the fuck thinks being a guy is fun? I took a very short shower in the locker room since it was uncomfortable being naked with around 15 other guys and it was hard not staring at their penises. Okay, now don't think I'm some sort of pervert because of this. I'm guessing since I basically skipped man puberty and never paid attention in health class during the guy part, I had no idea what was going on down there.

_'Am I supposed to have all this hair on my balls? And why is my penis so big? I thought I was supposed to be turned on or something for it to grow_.'

I didn't even touch any of it unless I peed or took a shower. It was too confusing and the one thing I hated about this body.

On the bright side, I'm a running back now. I guess being a great dancer and doing ballet for a few years really goes a long way for this sport. You don't really notice how messy football can be when your only cheering them on from the sidelines.

My body still smelled of grass when I left the locker room and headed to grab some books before class. As I was at my locker, I saw Rachel walking down the hallway again looking as stunning as ever. She was smiling in my direction but this time I assumed that Finn was behind me.

_'Wait, no. She looks like she's really looking right at me.'_

She stopped in front of me so I turned around to see if Finn was towering over me and felt her tap my shoulder, "Hello, I couldn't help but notice you admiring me yesterday in the court-yard."

"Wh-what?"

"It's alright, I'm very used to being noticed for the talent my mouth has." I really wondered if this girl knew what exactly she was saying when she spoke. "I noticed that your mouth holds a lot of talent as well."

_'Oh my god I need somebody to make her stop.'_

She had to have known the double meaning in her words right? Nobody could be that innocent saying the things she said. "I think our voices would do very well together in a harmony."

_'Wait was she asking me on a.. date? Well maybe not but she was definitely asking me on something. A friend date? Duet friend date? A friend meeting to see if we 'harmonize'? A meeting of using our mouths? Okay really, now_ I_ need to stop.'_

I cleared my throat before answering, "Are you asking me to sing with you in like.. A duet?"

"As captain of the glee club I'm expected to have a voice that'll match with anyone else in the group. You're new and I just thought-"

"Totally.."_ Stop being an idiot Quinn_, "I mean yeah, of course I'll sing with you."

Rachel finally smiled because of _me_ and it made my heart almost give up entirely, "Okay great.. meet me in the auditorium after school?"

I nodded as she walked away and smiled to myself.

_'No, I shouldn't be smiling. I need to get my shit together for this girl._ _I'm worrying about man puberty when I should be worrying about how to win her over. I have to show her that I can be better at being a man than Finn is. It shouldn't be too hard.'_

I walked down the hallway to my next class and saw Brittany staring at me with her eyebrow raised. I quickly walked by her without making eye contact but when lunch rolled by she kept staring from across the room as if she were trying to figure me out.

Puck sat next to me at my lonely lunch table and shook my hand, "Hey Broseph, welcome to the shittiest football team in the Ohio state area."

"Uh thank-"

"So are you thinking about tapping that Berry chick?"

I almost choked on my drink and tried not to cough too much, "W-what makes you say that?"

"Saw you guys talking in the hallway. You're new here, I get it. She's a hot jew and all but I'd watch out for Finn if I were you. Gotta admit, I already tried tapping that but Finn's my bro and-"

_'Oh my god he's not talking to me about this'_

"No I get it. But I heard they broke up so I don't really see the problem."

He nodded his head while he talked with a mouth full of hamburger, "She makes me wanna light myself on fire, but she can sing. Where'd you say you were from?"

"I.. uh.. Kentucky."

"Totally love their fried chicken bro." I raised an eyebrow as he took another bite of his sandwich, "So, did you get this much attention from girls at your old school?"

Looking around the room for a few seconds, I saw girls either wave or wink at me. I didn't know where to look so I stared down at my plate, "No, not really."

"We should totally hang out and tag team on these hunnies when you're over trying to get at Rachel. I already slept with about half of them but the Puckasauras is willing to share. Listen, we're having a glee bash at my place tomorrow if you're down."

I nodded as he kept scarfing down his food, "I'll be there." I looked back and forth between the table the rest of the football team was sitting and Puck, "Are we like.. friends now?"

"Duh. We'd make an awesome team at this school! Oh, I can promise you _now _that I won't sleep with your girlfriend if you won't sleep with mine. I mean if I ever get one. Deal?"

I nodded as he continued to swallow his food whole.

_'This is gonna be a weird friendship'_

The rest of school was a sort of blur and before I knew it, I was pacing in the auditorium listening to music. I saw Brittany walk on the stage when I turned around and almost thought about running away. She stood there with her head cocked to the side, still looking confused.

I took out an ear bud and smiled, "Hey uhm.. I'm Sam, I'm uh new here.."

"How'd you get that?" She said pointing at the Ipod.

"Oh I uh.. friends gave it to me a while back."

"No, Santana and I gave it to Quinn for her birthday a few days ago. I remember because we made Rachel record a song on there and thought it was hilarious."

"Well I uh.."

"You're Quinn aren't you?"

I felt my heart drop as she kept her head cocked to the side, "... How did you-"

"I'm not stupid, I know my best friend. Plus you still stare at Rachel like you're a closeted teenage girl and you look like you could be like a hot older brother of Quinn's."

I bit my inner cheek but decided to drop the act, "You have to promise you won't tell Santana. She'll freak out and think I'm holding myself captive and luring you into my dungeon or something."

"Of course I won't tell her. She doesn't believe in magic which is silly because look at you."

"Yeah look at me.." I said while waving my hand to my body.

"So how did this happen?" She leaned in and whispered as if someone was eavesdropping, "Did you like turn buddhist or something?"

"No, it was that stupid wish from my birth-"

Brittany threw her hands to her ears, "Don't tell me anymore! You can't tell me what your wish was or else it'll stop coming true. I'm guessing it had something to do with Rachel though so... I'll help you."

"Really?"

She took her hands away from her ears and smiled, "Totally. Tomorrow you're gonna sing to her in front of everybody during lunch for valentine's day. It'll be like, super romantic and then she'll fall in love and you'll have beautiful Quinn and Rachel babies."

I heard footsteps in the auditorium and quickly tried rushing Brittany out, "That's Rachel, you need to leave."

"Okay but just remember to use protection. That's what San would say if-"

"Brit, I love you but LEAVE."

She waved a hand over her head as she passed Rachel, "Byyyee _Sam_."

I rolled my eyes as I turned to Rachel who stood there with an amused look, "How do you know Brittany?"

"She's uh.. The blonde network is pretty tight these days."

She stopped at the piano and laid out a stack sheet music, "Okay, well I brought over some song selections for us to go over and-"

"I like this one." I said while pointing at the one she had her hand on.

"Lucky? No, my vocals are too strong for that. I don't even know why that's in there. How about a show tune-"

"Does it look like I listen to show tunes?"

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine, how about Plain White T's Let Me Take You There?"

I smiled at how cute she looked before reaching around her shoulder and snatching the sheet music from her hands. I kept my arms around her while choosing a song, "No, we'll do Picture. It's a duet."

She turned and saw how close I was so she ducked away from my arms, "Definitely not Kid Rock, are you joking?"

She grabbed the stack of music back from me and waved it playfully in the air as we continued naming off songs. Neither of us realized how close we were getting to each other while grabbing the pages from the other's grasp.

"How about Love song by Adele or Demi Lovato's Li-"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the sheet music back from her again before I threw it on the piano. I stopped her fast hands from trying to snatch the stack and held on to them, "You're difficult, you know that?"

I held my gaze at her and felt my heart skip a beat as she gave me a small smile. She broke our eye contact before she started glaring at me but didn't move her hands from my grasp. I needed to show her that I was a match for her crazy diva moments so I strolled over to my guitar and threw the strap over my shoulder. If she was gonna be this difficult with me then the only way I felt I could get through to her was by song.

She glanced at my hands playing but kept her angry appearance, "What are you doing?"

I shrugged while strolling around her like I was lost in my own world, "Playing music."

She stared at me for a few minutes with her arms crossed. It almost seemed like she was having a fit which caused me to laugh. It's like whatever she did only made her cuter.

She rolled her eyes and walked back to the sheet music, "But we haven't picked a song yet and if you think you're gonna just dictate-"

"Rachel, relax. Obviously we don't agree on the sheet music. You're super cute when your frustrated but I want you to try _my_ way before you jump to conclusions and leave."

I kept strumming the guitar as random lines were being sung by her that were either show tunes or huge ballads so I rolled my eyes and sang

"_Who died and made you king of anything_?"

I don't think she liked that much since she scowled at me for 5 minutes without singing anything. But it gave me time to think of a song and I eventually just started strumming the tune to one that popped in my head.

She gave me a look of disbelief as I kept strumming the beginning chords, "We're not singing this."

"Why not? Don't know the words?" I said playfully.

"Of course I know the words but.."

"Come on, you're not gonna let the new kid sing this alone are you?"

She tried holding back a smile but failed and eventually sang the first verse,

_what I like about you__, __you hold me tight  
__tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight  
__keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
__cuz its true that's what I like about you  
__that's what I like about you_

She seemed to like the choice because she motioned me over to her so I could be closer to her while she sang. I did playful and teasing dance moves that made her blush while I took the next verse,

_what I like about you_, _you really know how to dance _  
_when you go __up __down jump around _  
_talk about true romance_  
_keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear _  
_cuz its true that's what I like about you _  
_that's what I like about you_  
_that's what I like about you_  
_that's what I like about you_

We both sang the last verse while we jumped up and down from the energy we both had,

_what I like about you, y__ou keep me warm at night_  
_never wanna let you go, __you know you make me feel alright_  
_keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear _  
_cuz its true that's what i like about you _  
_that's what I like about you_  
_that's what I like about you _  
_you you you_  
_that's what I like about you..._

I hit the last note hard while we stood there out of breath laughing, "That was awesome."

We left to the choir room to perform for the glee club shortly after. I guess they'd been waiting for us since school ended and were pretty annoyed when we finally showed up. But by the time we finished the song, the whole club stood up and cheered except for Finn of course who only glared at the two of us as if we did something offensive. Everyone left the choir room right after they stopped clapping just glad that the lesson was finally over except Rachel and I.

"I don't think we could sing that for Regionals but I definitely think we're going somewhere good with this."

I put my guitar down and held my breath, "Your awesome Rachel. Obviously we work better when we're winging it. I don't think I could've done that with anyone else. You'll definitely win Regionals for us with whatever song we sing."

"That's very sweet of you but we only just met-"

"Has anyone ever told you how insufferably talented you are?"

We stood very close to each other as Rachel cleared her throat and turned away, "I'm sorry.. I barely know you but it kind of seems like-"

"I'm hitting on you?"

"Well.. Yes."

I smiled and took her hand, "Why is it hard to believe that I think your interesting? I'm gonna show you that there's more to life than waiting for a guy that doesn't see you like I do."

I turned and walked out of the choir feeling awesome as she stood there with the type of smile I was aiming to get.

_'I actually did it. I made her interested in me and it's perfect. . I'll serenade her tomorrow and she'll have to see how big of a loser Finn is... Right?'_

* * *

**A/N: All the songs mentioned were the ones my beta and I argued over :) The song they finally agreed to was What I Like About You by The Romantics. Don't forget to review and tell me if you want Stereo Heart by Gym Class Heros to be the song Quinn/Sam sings to Rachel like in the video or something else... Also, let me know if there's anything epic you want to happen at the party**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are crazy! I've never received this much love for a story! I'm glad you guys want this to be written just as badly as I do! Hopefully I'm doing it justice. I wanted to especially dedicate this chapter to all the people on here who are forever alone for valentine's day. This chapter is for all of you who haven't got a person to celebrate it with :)  
**

**I want to thank the person who made the fan video Make A Wish (/watch?v=2bJFWZ_ccNU) for being so friendly when I talked to her, My beta Freakish Sweetheart for always making me push myself to make this good for you guys, and Mysterywriter18 for being the coolest person ever and inspiring me to make this the coolest chapter possible.**

* * *

Brittany practically yanked me out of nowhere and threw me in a vacant classroom with a megawatt smile spread across her face, "Okay, _Sam_ this is your team of saint valentines. Obviously you know Mercedes, Puck said he's definitely willing to help so he should be here any minute. Oh and me _obviously_."

Mercedes waved while shaking her head, "Whatever gets Rachel to shut up about Finn is fine with me. Some of the things she says about him though, it's kind of weird. I didn't know he was such a sensitive, stand offish kind of guy. I swear that girl is in her own world when it comes to love."

_'Of course she sees him that way.'_

I nodded as Puck came in with the band. He ran his hand through his mohawk and fist bumped me, "Totally stoked about this. It'll get the ladies wanting to take a trip down puck lane. You're still coming to my party right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Okay then let's do this!"

We practiced for hours but nothing came together. We were the last ones in the school and everything that we tried just failed miserably. Mercedes ended up taking a break from singing while Brittany kept trying to teach me choreography for something way more complicated than what I wanted.

I eventually gave up trying to mimic her difficult dance moves and groaned, "You know, maybe it's pointless. I already sang for Rachel-"

"Yeah, but I doubt she understood the meaning since she was singing _with_ you. How'd you guys even pick that song? You're way too uptight when it comes to music and obviously can't do one of your routines to The Supremes now can you."

I shrugged and scratched my head, "I don't know.. We just kinda winged it. She was being super stubborn so I just started playing any song until it came to me while I looked at her."

"Then 'kind of' wing it now. You can't have a set plan for love _Sam!_ You of all people should know that. How about you imagine that _I'm_ Rachel standing here, begging for a song."

I rolled my eyes but grabbed Puck's guitar off of him and slung it around myself, "Okay. You guys just follow my lead _if_ I go anywhere with this. Brittany, you're no Rachel but you'll do. Can you squat or sit down though, she's never gonna grow that tall."

It took another half hour for a song to be decided. We went everywhere from the Beatles to the Jonas Brothers but everything seemed to fail until I relaxed and let it come to me. We kept using Brittany as a practice Rachel a few times more for choreography purposes until Santana stormed in and took her away from us. Because of that, it took a bit longer to figure everything out without our dancer but we eventually got it down and the next day I was set to try to win over Rachel Barbra Berry with my army of saint valentines.

Valentines day couldn't have come faster. It was a set back to receive a text from Brittany in the morning saying she couldn't help out because Santana was still angry. Puck and Mercedes weren't much help either for the nerves as the lunch bell rang.

"Don't forget to wink at her during the performance. Chicks totally dig that."

Mercedes fixed my hair as if something was wrong with it, "But you can't be too forward or else she won't be interested."

"But this is being totally forward though." I said with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah but... Nevermind just be yourself Sam. I'm sure she's gonna love you. I still can't believe that out of all girls in this school who want you, you had to choose the one hardest yet easiest to win."

_'You're telling me.'_

Brittany sent me a text a few minutes later telling me_ 'the jew eagle has landed.'_

I walked out to the court-yard and nodded to Puck to start playing the guitar in a soft melody next to Rachel. Catching her attention, he motioned for her to turn around. I started singing the second we made eye contact,

_"It's too late baby, there's no turning around_  
_I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_  
_This is how I do_  
_When I think about you_  
_I never thought that you could break me apart_  
_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_  
_You want to get inside_  
_Then you can get in line_  
_But not this time"_

The drums slowly kicked in as I grabbed her hand to help her stand up,

_"Cause you caught me off guard_  
_Now I'm running and screaming"_

I had everyone's attention as I brought her to the steps and grabbed my own guitar,

_"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine"_

By now the whole band was playing while a crowd surrounded us as I handed her a rose. The smile she had was.. indescribable. Did I ever mention how beautiful she was when she smiled?

_"I won't try to philosophize_  
_I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes_  
_This is how I feel_ a_nd it's so surreal_  
_I got a closet filled up to the brim_  
_With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons_  
_And I don't know why_  
_You'd even try but I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard_  
_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_  
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_  
_It never felt so good to be so wrong_  
_Had my heart on lockdown_  
_And then you turned me around_  
_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_  
_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_  
_It's not complicated_  
_I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard_  
_Now I'm running and screaming"_

The last two choruses were sung with just me and my guitar as the band faded out. Puck and Mercedes got everyone to hold hands around us, creating a barrier that only Rachel and I were allowed in. She looked so stunning as I sang to her and even in front of all these people, it felt like it was only us. I sung the last notes as I stopped playing the guitar.

_"Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?"_

Then I felt it. The look in her eyes and her body language told me something I only dreamed about.

_'She wants me to kiss her. Don't mess this up Fabray.'_

Before I could lean in, I felt my body being shoved back, "Get away from her!"

Rachel threw her hands in the air in attempt to block Finn, "Relax he-"

"So why did you sing that duet with Rachel huh?" He said while jumping back and forth from his blood rushing.

_'Because I love her'_

Trying to keep my cool for Rachel, I gritted my teeth, "She asked me to."

"Dude, just..._ back off_. It's not cool that you're always parading around this school like you-"

I stepped up to Finn and felt anger rise inside me, "Like what? I think Rachel should have more options than waiting around for someone who doesn't seem to care."

Rachel tried stepping between us which only made Finn more angry, "Finn, please it was just a song-"

"Why are you trying to protect _him_? You don't even know him Rachel! Maybe.. Maybe we should settle this right now."

My eyes flared with anger as I clenched my jaw,_ 'Are you an idiot!?'_

I pushed him enough to get him irritated, "Bring it."

"Brung" He said while pushing me back.

_'You can't hit me!'_

He grabbed my jacket as I felt a crashing feeling on the side of my face that hurt a lot more than a slap.

"Finn! Leave, _now_! Come on, let's get you to the nurse."

I felt someone grab my arm and drag me away as I tried to figure out what just happened. I didn't even notice who I was walking with until I was sitting down in the nurse's office. I felt an ice pack being pressed against my eye, making me wince.

_'I got punched...'_

"That wasn't exactly part of the plan." I said mostly to myself while trying to lighten the mood.

Rachel bit her lip and seemed to struggle with what she wanted to say, "Finn's a good guy, he just... He gets angry sometimes and to be honest, he usually takes it out on chairs so you must have really made him mad."

"For what? Singing to you? You're not his property Rachel._ He broke up with you._ I'm not gonna be sorry for taking advantage of that for _once_."

She shook her head in confusion, "What do you mean for once?"

_'Crap, way to go idiot.'_

"It's just an expression.." I quickly changed the subject and hoped she didn't notice, "I'm glad you didn't get hurt. He could've hit you by accident. Giants do that you know." She smiled while pressing the other side of the ice pack below my eye.

I suppressed a smile and pointed towards my bad eye, "So, how bad does it look?"

"Oh uhm.. It's fine."

"No, it's not." I said while chuckling at her worried expression.

She laughed with me and sighed, "Definitely not. But I think you fought for a noble cause."

"I didn't even fight, he sucker punched me."

"Well, you fought for a noble cause to me."

"Then that's all that matters." She blushed as I hopped off the table, "So are you going to Puck's party?"

"It's for the glee club and I _am _the captain so I hope the invitation is extended towards me."

"Of course it's extended.. I need something to look forward to."

Before she could react I grabbed her hand and headed to glee club while disregarding the nurses instructions to rest. Apparently I would only suffer a black eye but I figured as much.

We walked into the room where everyone either looked at me like I was crazy or horribly romantic. Finn just crossed his arms as Rachel took a seat next to me.

Tina spoke up once she looked around the room, "Where's Quinn? She hasn't been here all week."

"M.I.A. No one's heard from her." Artie said with a shrug.

_'Oh yeah.'_

I turned to Brittany and gave her the biggest help me face I could manage. She looked like she was trying to think of something fast when she suddenly blurted, "I just saw her last night. She got... Mono."

_'She didn't just say that. Did she?'_

I face palmed which only caused my eye to water in pain. I saw Rachel look worriedly around the room as I tried blotting my eye.

I leaned into her and kept my voice down, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it," She took a deep breath and smiled, "I'll see you at the party."

I sat still in my chair when glee was over, waiting to be alone with Brittany. Once the last person left the room, I turned to her with a vicious glare.

She looked at me like a puppy in trouble, "I'm sorry.. That's the first thing that popped in my head."

"_Mono_... You gave me_ Mono_ Brittany." I said as I moved my eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"Technically I didn't _give_ you Mono. I just said you had it. But if you want me to say I gave you it-"

"What is Rachel supposed to think if I ever come back as my old self?" I groaned in frustration as I watched her shoulders slump, "I'm sorry I'm being mean.. It's fine Brittany. At least you thought of something that'll have me out of school for a while.. Just, Mono? Really?"

She smiled when she sensed that I forgave her, "It could've been worse. I could've said you got a yeast infection or something."

We got up and left soon after that and pretended we weren't just alone in the room together. Apparently Santana was keeping tabs on me from now on so it was best if Brittany and I didn't hang out as much. It was weird to have Santana be jealous of me but it was also very scary. No one ever comes between her and Brittany and when they do, she unleashes all hell. So I got ready for the party by myself and headed to the Lima bean to wait for Puck so he could give me a lift.

Everyone planned to meet here before the party so some of the glee kids were already there but didn't notice me as I sat at the table behind them. It's not like I didn't want to talk to them. Wait, no that's_ exactly_ what it's like. Just because I was in a new body didn't mean I was suddenly social so I drank my coffee in peace until I started overhearing their conversation.

"What do we know about Sam anyways? What town is he from? What city? Maybe he's a serial killer." Tina said in a hushed whisper.

Rachel walked in to the Lima Bean and sat in front of me after ordering her coffee, "Don't listen to them, it's just gossip."

"Apparently I'm a serial killer. Better watch out."

"I never believe anything Tina says. She has this whole A from pretty little liars thing going on."

I nodded and kept my eyes glued to her, "So Mercedes told me how sensitive and stand-offish you claim Finn is but being frank, he didn't seem like that at all when he punched me."

"Mercedes gossips just as much as Tina does. Yet I still go to her for relationship advice don't I?" She said while smiling to herself.

I twirled my empty cup of coffee on the table, "Do you know the story behind valentines day?" she shook her head but seemed interested to hear it. "Okay well, there was this priest during the third century in Rome, Saint Valentine. Back then the emperor thought that men were better used as soldiers than husbands so he banned marriage. Saint Valentine, being a hopeless romantic, went behind his back and married all the young lovers anyways. Kinda gives Shakespeare a run for his money."

"That's really romantic Sam.." She leaned into the table and whispered like it was suddenly urgent that she got what she was about to say out of her system, "Can I ask you something? While we're on the subject of love and romance.."

"Sure."

"Have you ever liked somebody so much that you're dying inside everyday about it?"

_'You have no idea.'_

I cleared my throat and couldn't seem to look her in the eye, "There was this girl back home. I really liked her but she didn't notice."

"Who couldn't notice you?" She said in a playful tone.

"She noticed _me.._ She just didn't notice my feelings. She was too involved with another guy to give me the time of day. I promised myself that if I ever got a second chance at things, I'd try to win her over."

Rachel looked at me as if she knew exactly what I meant and I hated it. I didn't want to be compared to Finn. He was a moron who doesn't know how to wash his balls.

Before she could say anything back to me, Puck bursted in the coffee shop and practically threw me up from my seat, "We are getting laid tonight! I can smell it in the air!"

_'Gross.'_

Before I could say bye to Rachel, he dragged me out the door and dramatically threw me in the car. We arrived at his house well before anyone showed up for the party.

"So did you tap Rachel yet?" Puck said while throwing boxes of beer at me to carry.

"No, I didn't even get to talk to her since you interrupted us."

"Looked like you guys already did loads of talking by that black eye of yours. Told you to watch out bro."

I leaned against his truck and stared off into space, "And yet I still can't get her out of my head. You think that punch knocked her into my thoughts permanently?"

"Well I'm no doctor but since you're talking about her while I'm trying to have us get laid, I'd say so."

When the party began, I tried to steer clear of Finn but when I would move to the other side of the room, he was still there. It didn't help that he was as tall as the damn empire state building. Rachel seemed to get pretty drunk after a while and hung over Finn like a lost puppy which only made me drink more in the long run.

What seemed like minutes later I heard, "Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

I felt someone grab my arm and turned to see Brittany pulling me to where the game was being set up, "This is your perfect chance to kiss Rachel."

"No Brittany! What if-"

She sat me down as I got interrupted by Puck, "Okay rules are simple obviously, spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you kiss. We'll take turns going clockwise."

Brittany sat down in the circle and I could see Santana glaring at me from behind her while downing shots. The game lasted a while before it became my turn.

_'Thank god I didn't kiss anyone yet.'_

I was almost positive Kurt tried to make sure the bottle landed on him. I nervously laughed as I looked at Rachel and hoped to god it landed on her. Brittany gave me a subtle thumbs up as I gave it a spin. It felt like it kept spinning like a broken clock but it eventually slowed down.

Before it completely stopped, Santana kicked the bottle and threw her hands up in the air, "This is a stupid game. I'd rather hear Rachel sing than watch you guys suck face."

"Santana! You truly are evil you know that?" Kurt said with his arms crossed.

I rose an eyebrow as I got up and went to the counter for another drink. It turned out my alcohol tolerance was a lot stronger than it used to be.

_'If Santana just got angry drunk right now.. That means in a few minutes she'll be-'_

"Did you like that little game of spin the bottle?"

"Hey San-"

"No, don't say my name. You might burst into flames. I bet you were hoping for that bottle to land on someone weren't you?"

"Yeah but-" I said trying to answer, only to be interrupted.

She seemed to get more hysterical by the second, "No! It's my turn to talk."

"But you as-"

Santana crossed her arms and glared at me like I've done so many times before, "Brittany is a nice girl. Yeah, she likes to take her clothes off when she's drunk but that doesn't mean it's a free for all! Just admit it, you like her don't you!" She started making a scene while tears threatened to spill over. "That's why you were singing to her! She's blonde and awesome and so smart! Admit it, just admit it!" Before I could turn away I felt her grab my face, "NO, kiss me"

_'No! Santana please don't!'_

Then I felt the one thing I never wanted to feel. Santana's lips crushed against mine for agonizing seconds that felt like hours. When she pulled away, I turned to Brittany who had her jaw practically hitting the floor.

_'crap crap crap. What do I do?!'_

"I uh.. Brittany is just a friend." I looked around and started walking off when I heard Brittany laughing behind me._  
_

I turned around to see her laughing harder than before when she met eye contact with me again. I rushed over while being completely baffled at her response.

"If she even knew! This has to be the best party ever!"

"Brit, Santana just kissed me and you're... laughing?" I said while still being confused.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my best friend and I know that must've been disgusting for you."

I saw Rachel glance over to me so I walked away from Brittany who was still hysterically laughing and found myself standing in front of the tiny brunette. I think the alcohol started kicking in because I didn't remember taking the steps to get to Rachel after a few seconds of looking at her.

_'Was she always glowing?'_

"So I see you got your valentine's day kiss." She said with disregarding eyes.

"Santana? You've got to be joking."

"She's pretty-"

I felt the liquid courage swarm through my head as I interrupted, "Not as pretty as you."

"As much as I enjoy hearing that... You're a little drunk so I'm gonna go home before anything else happens tonight. I'll see you tomorrow lover boy."

She tousled my hair and walked out before I could say anything else.

_'Santana was my valentine's day kiss this year. Fantastic.'_

* * *

**A/N: I know! Such a bummer Rachel and Sam/Quinn didn't kiss! It is valentines day after all.. But the show must go on! **

**Let me know if you do want Sam to kiss Rachel OR if you rather it be Quinn in her old body IF she_ does_ return to her old self. Oh and let me know if you want Judy to come home early from her little trip to the family or if you just want her to stay away for this story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm glad you all like the valentine's day chapter! Had loads of fun writing that one and this one was just as amazing. I took all your suggestions very seriously and gave you all what you wanted.. **

**As usual I would like to thank my Beta and the Creator of the Fan Video.. Here's a link to it ( watch?v=2bJFWZ_ccNU )**

**Kay enjoy and Review :)**

* * *

Saturday morning, hangover, football practice. That's all I really need to say. There's nothing witty or comical I could add to that except that I'm still horrified over tasting Santana's lips on mine. At least football practice wasn't as brutal as the Cheerio's practices. There's the exception that I'm running back and that's pretty much exactly what the name entails. Running. When you're trying to catch a football thrown by the guy who punched you the day before, it's not always a nice pass. Needless to say, I was covered head to toe in mud by the time practice was over. I saw Rachel in the stands as I walked off the field and watched her wave me over.

I took off my helmet and stayed a good distance away from her, "Sorry, I smell like dirt and sweat."

"I don't mind. You actually don't smell half as bad as the other guys on the team. Usually I could smell them from here. You must shower regularly."

"Were you here for one of the other guys?"

She shook her head and looked at the Cheerios, "No, I was more hoping to see someone else. You were just surprise entertainment."

I nodded as I heard Beiste yell at me to hit the showers, "Well I better go then. See you Monday?"

She smiled as I backed away and practically tripped over the bench. Something always came between her and I. I tried thinking of the exact reason I joined football to begin with when I saw Finn waiting by my locker in the locker room.

"Uh, should I be ready to be sucker punched again?"

"Look, I'm sorry about hitting you but you were kinda asking for it dude."

I took in the look of pity in his eyes and crossed my arms, "How do you figure that out?"

"Rachel and I, we're broken up but it doesn't mean things are over. I know it doesn't make sense but we'll always be there for each other.."

_'That couldn't have sounded anymore stupid'_

"We're endgame."

_'Never mind. It seriously just got **that** stupid.'_

"Sure, why don't you say that to Rachel instead of me. I really rather not be having this conversation. Unless you want a fair fight and I kick your ass, I'd rather fight for Rachel by trying to show her what I have to offer."

He had one of his smug gassy faces as he leaned in, "Okay. Then it's settled."

I felt very confused, "Wait, no I-"

"Auditorium, 4 o'clock. We'll settle this then. Man to man."

I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut, "Fine."

I stormed out of the locker room without bothering to take a shower. I figured I'd just do that at my house. The minute I opened my door, I stripped off my clothes on the way to the shower and turned it on so hot it made my skin turn pink. I practically peeled the mud off me and stood under the hot water until my muscles relaxed.

_'If Finn wants one of his stupid sing-offs then fine.'_

I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist. I was walking out of the bathroom when I heard a gasp. I turned around slowly to see my mother wear an expression changing from shocked to angry very fast. Let my start off by saying, I didn't know my mom would be coming home so early. She was supposed to be staying with family till the end of next week. How should I have known that she would be in the hallway when I got out of the shower? Talk about compromising positions. How do I tell her I'm her daughter when I'm practically naked?

"What are you doing in my house?! Is this what happens while I'm away? Boys and premarital sex!? QUINN FABRAY COME OUT HERE!"

"Mom!" I said while trying to keep the towel from falling.

"I would hardly think so even if you did defile my daughter!"

"It's really not like that."

She scoffed in disbelief, "You're in nothing but a towel!"

"I was showering-"

"In my _house_! You tell Quinn-"

_'Well I guess now's a good time to tell her'_

"I am Quinn."

I thought it sounded pretty epic and breath stopping but it only made her angrier as she picked up the broom that was leaning against the wall, "This is no time for games Mr-"

"Well I guess Sam. Sam Evans but Mom-"

She was seething, "STOP CALLING ME MOM!"

"Right. I should.. Yeah this is weird. I'm gonna go put clothes on."

I tried keeping the towel wrapped on my waist but it fell in what seemed like slow motion as I took a step toward my bed room. I closed my eyes out of embarrassment and tried covering what I could with my hands.

"I know what you're thinking just don't-"

I felt the broom she held hit my back as she screamed at me, "My house! You're naked in my house! If I get finished killing you early, I swear my daughter is next!"

"It's not like that mom- uh I mean Ms. Fabray!"

She seemed to be panicking as I kept one hand covering myself and the other pushing the broom away, "She's too young to have _another_ baby!"

"IT'S REALLY NOTHING LIKE THAT JUDY!"

She stopped chasing me around with the broom and took a few deep breaths, "Not like that?"

"At all. I swear."

"Oh, are you like the other boys in glee club?"

I quirked an eyebrow as I tried keeping distance between the broom and I, "What do you mean?"

"You're gay?"

"Well, no but _Quinn_ is."

I said it so fast without thinking that I literally felt my heart drop out of my ass.

_I guess I was given this huge mouth for a reason. Nice Fabray, real nice._

I slowly picked up my towel as Judy stood there in shock and left for my room to change. When I came back out she was on the couch waiting for me, "Why couldn't she tell me this herself?"

"She sorta just did. It's... complicated. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

'_What if I stay like this? She'd have to find out sometime..'_

Brittany bursted through the front door like a superhero still in her Cheerio's uniform before I could answer, "Are you _seriously_ doing a sing off?"

"Brittany-"

She continued to rant while ignoring me, "What song are you singing because even though this is really stupid, I mean Rachel belongs with you obviously-"

"Brittany!"

"What?!"

Finally catching her attention, I shrugged my shoulders. "My mom's here."

"Oh, hey Ms. Fabray. Did he tell you about the whole wish thing yet or-"

_'Nope, this is much worse with Brittany here.'_

My mom looked confused between us, "What wish thing?"

"How that's really Quinn but as a guy?"

"What is she talking about?" My mom said while turning to me.

I struggled to find the words and tried to not stutter, "Please don't freak out or anything but.. I'm your daughter. It's like one of those cheesy romantic comedies, I got the main role obviously."

"You're joking-"

Brittany smiled and shook her head, "No, she isn't. Tell her something only you and your mom would know like in the movies."

"Uh, dad left you for a tattooed fetish girl a few years back?" My mom still didn't look convinced so I sighed and then tried again, "When you pretended that you didn't know I was pregnant, you would sneak vitamins in my food."

"But Quinn never said anything-"

"Because I thought it was sweet and I knew it stopped you from worrying so much."

That's when my mom really looked at me for the first time, "My eyes.. And you _do_ have my brother's lips. His nick name was guppy as a kid you know."

"You actually believe what we're telling you?"

"Well who else knows about me sneaking in vitamins in your food? I certainly didn't tell your father."

I shrugged my shoulders, "No one I guess."

"Exactly. Now, why is my daughter like this?"

Brittany was practically jumping on the spot from excitement, "She can't tell you her wish but _I_ think it has something to do with being in love with Rachel Berry and trying to win her heart. It's really romantic."

My mom patted her to relax and shook her head, "Thank you Brittany.. The Jewish girl? You hated her for years and now you want to-"

I closed my eyes in embarrassment, "Please, don't remind me. But I'm stuck like this at least until I can get her to fall in love with me. I think it's part of the deal or something."

"Okay."

I looked at her confused, "Okay?"

"This day has been weird for all of us. Hopefully this teaches us all a lesson about god working in mysterious ways."

"You're telling me.. So you're not mad about me- I mean Quinn being gay?"

"I'm not a monster honey. I know I can't change you and I would never pressure you to. You obviously know what you want and when my little girl wants something, she gets it." She said in a proud tone.

Brittany practically ripped my arm off while pulling me towards the door, "Kay, we have a brunette munchkin to win over! Bye Judy!"

She drove me back to the school with the hugest grin plastered on her face, "Your mom is so cool."

"Took it better than expected. Even after seeing me naked."

"She saw you-"

"Don't ask. Come on let's get this stupid sing off over with."

We walked into the school and found the entire glee club in the auditorium, including Rachel. She didn't look like she knew what was going on so I jumped on stage and grabbed the mic, "Rach, I don't know what you've been told but-"

"No talking to her until after the song. It defeats the purpose of singing." Mercedes yelled as she came on stage.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Fine, but what song is it?"

Finn came in with a hat full of tiny folded papers, "You choose."

I pulled one out and handed it to Mercedes, "Nice, You guys will be singing The Girl Is Mine by Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney."

I looked at Rachel as her face turned bright red from finally understand what this was about.

Before I could say anything, the music started and Finn took Michael Jackon's part. I'd have to admit that it fit. But I can also admit that this is the stupidest thing I've ever done.

_Every Night She Walks Right In My Dreams_  
_Since I Met Her From The Start_  
_I'm So Proud I Am The Only One_  
_Who Is Special In Her Heart_

_The Girl Is Mine_  
_The Doggone Girl Is Mine_  
_I Know She's Mine_  
_Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine_

I came in and took the second verse and chorus with hostility,

_I Don't Understand The Way You Think_  
_Saying That She's Yours, Not Mine_  
_Sending Roses And Your Silly Dreams_  
_Really Just A Waste Of Time_

_Because She's Mine_  
_The Doggone Girl Is Mine_  
_Don't Waste Your Time_  
_Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine_

I started off the next verse but got interrupted by Finn.

_I Love You More Than He-_

He really started pissing me off.

_But I Love You Endlessly_

We both took the next line just for him to push my voice out of the speaker by his stupid rock vocals.

_So Come And Go With Me To One Town_

_But We Both Cannot Have Her_  
_So It's One Or The Other_  
_And One Day You'll Discover_  
_That She's My Girl Forever And Ever_

The tension grew so thick in the room, everyone stopped enjoying the song as we cut each other off back and forth

_I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down 'Cause I Really Feel It's Time_

_I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her_  
_'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind_

_The Girl Is Mine_  
_The Doggone Girl Is Mine_  
_Don't Waste Your Time_  
_Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine_

_She's Mine, She's Mine_  
_No, No, No, She's Mine_  
_The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine_  
_The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine_

_Don't Waste Your Time_  
_Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine_  
_The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine_

I clenched my jaw when he started talking, "Sam, We're Not Going To Fight About This, Okay?"

"Finn, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter."

He gave off a winning smile as I bit my tongue, "I've Heard It All Before, Sam. She Told Me That I'm Her Forever Lover, You Know, Don't You Remember?"

_'He really thinks he's clever doesn't he?'_

I pushed him as I held the microphone, "Well, After Loving Me, She Said She Couldn't Love Another."

"Is That What She Said?"

"Yes, She Said It, You Keep Dreaming."

He pushed me back as his voice grew louder, "I Don't Believe It."

We were about to get into a fight when Puck and Mike came between us so we both started singing the last chorus while glaring at each other.

_The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)  
____The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)  
__The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)_

Only Tina and Sugar clapped for us as we stood there on stage holding each other's hateful gaze.

"If you ask me, I think neither of you should be with Rachel and should just come home with me." Sugar said in her high-pitched voice.

Santana laughed and threw a finger in the air, "I have to admit that even _I_ couldn't stay away from that trouty mouth but while I'm being honest, I think you guys should just start dating each other since all you two do is whine and act like you have a certain shaped stick up your-"

"SANTANA." Rachel said while covering her ears.

_'So cute'_

I shook my head and looked at Rachel, "I didn't know we were literally gonna have a sing off for you to choose who you want. You don't have to choose either of us. This is really stupid and small minded-"

"I want Sam."

Everyone's jaw dropped as she walked out of the room.

_'Crap here it comes.'_

I felt Finn's body run me into the ground as he yelled at me for being a 'home wrecker'.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter... Let me know if you would want this to continue because I practically ran through the entire Fan Video and there's nothing left to really put on here except the ending. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the sort of late update. I spent the last few days editing and I didn't want to release it until it was perfect.. I hope this chapter isn't too angsty for you! Enjoy!**

**Made some Tweaks for the upcoming chapter :p enjoy :)**

* * *

I felt Finn kind of shake me while still yelling how I ruined his relationship when I decided he really didn't know how to fight anymore than I did. I flipped him over once I got an opening and punched him twice before I got pulled off him by Puck.

He nodded while fist bumping me, "That was awesome. A little gay, but awesome."

Finn looked like he smelled someone's shit in the room, ('_probably his own'_), and started walking off, "I'm gonna go find Rachel."

I yelled after him, causing him to stop in his tracks, "Stay here Might Joe Young, she picked _me_. "

Before he could say anything, I sprinted off the stage to go find Rachel while I heard Sugar say, "She _so_ doesn't deserve that hot white chocolate."

After a few minutes of searching, I found Rachel sitting by her locker and lowered my body to sit down beside her.

I bumped her shoulder with my own after she stayed quiet for a few minutes. I kept my voice lowered as I tried to make eye contact, "I'm still really sorry. I don't know what I thought was gonna happen in there."

She shrugged and had a hint of a smile on her lips, "I can always appreciate the drama of a situation."

"Cool.. I was just wondering, not really for personal reasons or anything like that or for the fact that I just got tackled by Finn, but why'd you pick me?"

Rachel shrugged, "Because Finn and I are over. Kind of have been for a while now obviously since we're broken up. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea by picking him.."

"Really?"

"I mean, he's been my safety net. I can't say I didn't like him or enjoy his company at first. He's the quarter back and everybody wants him. I thought I wanted him too but once I had him, it was.. fun but meaningless. Then he broke up with me and my feelings ended with the relationship, maybe even before that."

"When did you realize he wasn't you're one and only?"

"My friend Quinn-"

_'Did she just say Quinn?'_

I cleared my throat and tried not to sound urgent, "W-what about this.. Quinn was it?"

_'Smooth.'_

"Yeah Quinn Fabray. You haven't met her yet.. She's sort of out with Mono but when you do meet her, you'll wonder why you ever liked me.. She's dated Finn too at one time. I should have realized that maybe he wasn't my type when someone as amazing as her didn't want to waste her time with him."

"Well, she sounds boring." I said in a joking voice. I lifted myself up and stuck out a hand for her to grab, "Come on."

She looked up with her shoulders slumped _('seriously, adorable.'_), "Where?"

"Anywhere that'll help you smile."

She grabbed my hand and let me lift her up. I took her to the only place I felt would cheer her up.

I walked with her into the local theater and sat down in one of the seats, "What are we doing here?"

"Helping you smile."

She beamed as she looked around, "I don't come here often enough. Last time was when they did Hello, Dolly. I, of course, wasn't apart of it. We had sectionals and I had to save my voice. Never had another chance to sing in front of an audience except for glee."

"Why not?"

She sat down next to me as she sighed, "Obviously it's not because I'm bad. I'm either too Jewish or short.. My voice is either too strong or not the type they're going for."

"We should change that."

"How? Are you gonna go back in time and make them change their minds." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Nope." I got up from my seat and used my booming man voice, "Attention everyone!" All the stage crew turned to us and rolled their eyes once they saw Rachel. I'm sure her reputation preceded her. "We have the infamous Rachel Berry that hasn't sung in front of a decent sized audience except for glee competitions. You're gonna have the chance to change that now. And if you're wondering, it'll be faster if you let us sing and then you can continue with your.. _stage stuff._"

They all nodded and stopped what they were doing to watch. Some even took a seat and waited. I handed my Ipod to the sound manager woman and told her what track to play. I grabbed Rachel and pulled her to the back entrance. I set her to the left door while I took the right.

She turned to me with a worried expression, "Sam, I can't perform right now! I didn't do _any_ of my warm ups and I'm not even dressed-"

_'You are beautiful'_

"You are beautiful." She bashfully lowered her head as I squeezed her hand, "You'll be perfect, I promise."

The music started so I queued her to walk out with me. Everyone either looked bored or itching to get back to work but they let us sing without complaint,

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_  
_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_  
_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without _  
_I just need you now_  
_I just need you now (wait)_  
_Baby, I need you now_

Some of the stage crew clapped with me as I praised Rachel. I started fist pumping jokingly while saying in a sing-song voice, "Encore, encore"

The rest of the crew got back to work instead of staying to watch as she started singing I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz in a capella and it was more beautiful in person than on a stupid Ipod. I watched her sing and got completely lost in her voice until I realized she was finished and I was inches away from her lips.

_'I'm totally freaking out.. There's nothing to stop us now.'_

I leaned in to kiss her but before I could, she backed away, "I'm sorry, I can't.."

"It's Finn right?" I said like I already knew the answer.

"No actually.. It's Quinn."

_'Wait, what?'_

"What?"

"I.. I can't stop thinking about her. I'm really sorry Sam."

_'wow..'_

"Thinking of her how?"

"That song I sang to you.. I recorded that for her birthday."

"I thought it was a joke?" I cleared my throat and tried to sound like I didn't grow a penis for her, "Or that's what Brittany told me."

"_They_ thought it was a joke. Actually, they thought it was hilarious.. It was stupid, _so stupid._ I'm sorry, I can't with you."

I nodded and forced myself to give a smile, "Didn't hurt to try."

_'Except it did hurt. Very, very much.'_

I let myself walk away but stopped around the corner when I heard her pacing back and forth. I peaked to see her phone out dialing somebody. My phone buzzed in my pocket and saw that it was Rachel calling me. I ignored the number and watched her leave a voice mail.

She cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice from wavering, "Hey Quinn, it's Rachel.. I uh-" She laughed a little to herself before she let out a sigh and started talking in her usual upbeat voice, "I just wanted to know when you'd be back for Glee because we need to be sure your voice is ready for regionals. I'll be available for voice lessons just let me know as soon as possible."

Rachel hung up the phone and took another deep breath before walking off stage. I watched her leave then sat in the same spot for who knows how long while I replayed the message on my phone over and over as I hit my head against the wall.

_'You had a chance with her you idiot. You always had a chance.'_

I got up in defeat and was about to go home when I realized that Brittany could fix this. She had to be able to. She figured everything out before I even told her. She's helped me out so far, maybe she had the answer.

I practically ran to her house and didn't bother knocking on the door. I let myself in and sprinted to her room. I saw her cleaning up after an episode of fondue for two as I gasped for air, "I need to change back _now_."

Brittany frowned and shook her head, "Why? Rachel was just starting to like you and I was totally planning on locking Finn in a janitor's closet for the next few days."

I pointed at my face, "She doesn't like Sam, she likes Quinn."

Brittany smiled and stopped feeding her cat the rest of her melted cheese, "No way."

"Yeah, so what do I have to do to get this," I said as I moved my finger to the center of my pants, "to change back?"

"I don't know."

"I thought you understood what was happening Brittany."

She scrunched her eyebrows and started feeling my face as if to test it, "I do, it doesn't mean I know the exact spell or voodoo that got cast on you."

"You're making it seem like a curse."

"Well, _now_ it could be._ But_ don't look like a sad panda, we're still gonna try everything Lord Tubbington looked up on the web while he tried kicking his online poker addiction."

We opened Brittany's laptop and scrolled down her internet history, "Brit, why does your search history consist of lesbian Mexican soap operas and message boards?"

"Santana likes to borrow my laptop.. Kay here we are."

She pulled up a page that had in big bold letters,

**So You Grew A Penis O****vernight?**

I decided it was gonna be a long night so I borrowed Brittany's biggest sweats and hoodie and called my mom to let her know I'd be staying at Brittany's. It caused my only friend at the moment to have a fit of laughter.

"You'll be staying at Brittany's? I don't know.."

"I've stayed at her house before mom." I said with slight annoyance.

"You weren't a boy before honey. Things are different now. How do I know you won't be trying to experiment?"

That's when Brittany started giggling so I covered her mouth while rolling my eyes, "Ew, it's nothing like that. Just please trust that I won't try to get anyone pregnant."

My mom sighed before caving in, "Alright. But if you get curious just please remember that god can see everything and to use condoms."

I ended the call before Brittany's laughter and my beet red face got worse.

We stood up all night trying weird tea concoctions and at one point we even tried smoking a crayon (But not the purple crayon, supposedly those were too intense). We reviewed all the stupid, over played movies that had to do with changing into a different body overnight. 17 again, 13 going on 30, Freaky Friday, and It's A Boy/Girl Thing. We were in the middle of watching Willy/Milly when Brittany seemed completely engaged in it. If you haven't seen the movie, it's Australian and very impractical. But, my life was one of those two things so who was I to complain?

When I looked over at Brittany, she seemed like she was enjoying this movie night a little too much, "Wait, this seems like it's exactly your situation!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "She still looks like a girl! All she did was grow a penis. I'd be okay with that deal as long as I got to have my old face back."

Brittany rose an eyebrow, "Seriously? You'd be okay with still having your.. uh boy parts?"

"It's not all that bad... Masturbating is easier." I said with a shrug.

I felt a pillow hit the side of my head as I continued to watch the girl in the movie freak out over growing a penis, "You MASTURBATED?!"

"If I don't masturbate, I end up having wet dreams. I think it's one of those male hormone things. It's really not that big of a deal, just drop it."

"YOU HAVE_ WET DREAMS_?! Totally about Rachel huh?"

"Shut up Brittany."

She gasped as if she thought of something interesting, "Do you even get erections during class?"

"Stop."

"Do you have to like, _masturbate_ between classes to keep people from seeing it?"

I rolled my eyes and buried my head in my hands, "Can we please get through one movie without talking about my penis."

She shut up for the rest of the time but started laughing at randomly every few minutes. I think she was still thinking of the challenges of growing a penis.

When we finished watching the last movie, I threw the bowl of popcorn off my lap, "All those movies didn't have anything worth using. What a waste."

Brittany tried to reason with me, "They did, we just have to look harder. They all realized something at the end. Like a life altering lesson."

"Seriously? I could change into a guy no problem but when I want to have my old body back, it's an issue. This is why movies like these suck. You wanna know what I learned? Don't fall in love with an impossible girl."

Brittany looked around for a second looking defeated but suddenly brightened up, "I have an idea, DO NOT MOVE SAM EVANS!" She sprinted out her room and came back a few minutes later with candles and the last piece of my birthday cake, "Kay, we're trying _one_ more thing."

She placed the candles on the cake and lit them one by one. It felt like the candles were the only thing that gave light in the room, "Make a wish.. Obviously not the one that you made before."

I stared at the cake as if it were my last hope. I mean, it was my last hope. I don't want to be stuck like this forever.

_'I want to have my old body back'_

I squeezed my eyes shut and blew out the candles. When I opened them again, I saw Brittany look like she lost hope and I got very mad. I mean, I was pretty fucking pissed.

"I'm sick of this shit!"

Brittany tried reaching out for me, "Sam you need to calm down."

"STOP CALLING ME SAM! YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW THE LIFE LESSON I'VE LEARNED?! IT BEGAN WHEN I TURNED INTO A MAN. I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH RACHEL BERRY FOR _YEARS_ NOW AND CHANGED EVERYTHING FOR HER JUST TO FIND OUT SHE MIGHT ACTUALLY LOVE ME BACK. EXCEPT NOT THE NEW ME, THE OLD ME. I DIDN'T NEED TO CHANGE INTO A STUPID BOY FOR HER BECAUSE SHE LIKED ME TO BEGIN WITH AND I BLEW IT!"

At that moment we heard the doorbell ring incessantly so Brittany slowly got up, "I'll go see who that is, just don't move okay?"

I sat there as I listened for her to answer the door.

_'I had more of a chance as a girl than as a guy.. The wish was useless. I actually had a better chance than Finn had to be with her to begin with.'_

I felt so small and fragile like I was shrinking as I listened to what was happening downstairs.

Santana was already talking when Brittany opened the door, "- to talk about Sam."

"It's really not what you-"

"What do _you_ think his intentions are because he was practically taking Berry's cherry onstage today like it was Quinn Fabray's wet dream but then he's always running off with you planning who knows what."

_'This would be so much easier if I could just slap Santana right now...'_

I started to feel like my clothes weren't fitting right after sitting still for too long. I figured it was because they weren't exactly my size.

"It's not like I was the one who attacked him at Puck's party with my mouth. You even said earlier you couldn't resist him. I'm not even interested in Sam _at all _and if you only knew-"

Santana groaned in frustration, "Oh please, he was trying to kiss _you_ all night!"

_'That's it. I'm going down there.'_

I didn't notice the way Brittany's sweats felt baggy or how her hoodie felt more like a blanket as I started walking down stairs with my fists balled up.

Brittany kept talking as I stood there behind her, "No, he was trying to kiss Rachel. He would've if you didn't kick the bottle and make out with him instead_ which_ I'm not even mad about because it's hilarious."

Santana glanced at me briefly before turning her attention back on Brittany, "_How_ is it hilarious? By the way, if Quinn gives you Mono, I'll make sure she regrets it."

Brittany turned to look at me and suddenly perked up, "I know something and you have to promise not to tell anyone or else they'll think you're crazy."

"What is it now?"

"Quinn isn't out with Mono.. She's Sam."

"Sam who?"

Brittany pointed to me as she chuckled, "She's Sam Evans!"

Santana looked at me in confusion, "Hold up, you think you magically grew a dick? Wanky."

I practically tripped over my baggy clothes as I ran to Brittany's full length mirror. I saw an amazing, attractive, feminine Quinn Lucy Fabray staring back at me. I quickly put my hand in my sweats to feel no bulge or balls.

I ran my other hand across my face in amazement, "Brittany, we did it.. I don't know how but-"

Brittany looked like she was given the best present, "Santana, meet Sam Evans. AKA Quinn Fabray."

* * *

**A/N: Of course I'll be continuing this fic for a bit longer! Let me know if you'd like a continued Sam/Quinn bromance with Puck and what you'd like to see for Quinn/Rachel in future chapters :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Gosh darn this story is just getting good. Only a few more chapters left though. Enjoy :)**

**P.S: Let me just thank my wonderful beta, Freakish Sweetheart, for seriously kicking my ass into writing this. I don't think I would've gotten this done at all if it weren't for her. Seriously.**

* * *

Now that I've officially caught you guys up with most of my soap opera life, I'd like to sum everything up. I haven't been so lucky the past week or two. For my birthday, I wished to have a chance to have Rachel Berry fall in love with me. I thought it was a simple wish but it went horribly wrong. I changed into a man with a very large mouth, joined the football team, and repeatedly got tackled by Finn Hudson on and off the field. I guess everything happens for a reason because I found out Rachel actually liked me as Quinn Fabray.

So now I'm back to square one. I'm a closeted cheerleader at McKinley high school but I'm not the only one. I have a 4.0 GPA and maybe I don't have a miserable life ahead of me like I first thought. But what's definitely changed is I don't completely loath Finn anymore. No, I've gotten past that in the past few days. He's just another Lima loser that'll probably take over glee club for Mr. Shue when they both figure out that no one else really cares what happens with it. That's not saying we don't want to win nationals or keep this club going while we're in it, but we all know that once high school is over we wouldn't care if this was turned into a meeting room for Alcoholics Anonymous or a classroom to teach older people to read for the city.

Oh and last but the most important thing of this entire monologue is that I have a shot with Rachel Barbra Berry now. I guess I always did. While I was looking at her look at Finn, I suppose I failed to realize that maybe she was looking at me too while I loathed away on how Finn's the human version of the Michelin tire mascot but somehow had a chance of being with the most talented and beautiful girl at McKinley High. Wow that was a long sentence. Anyways, now that that's changed, I could honestly say that I've never been happier. I have my old body back, Rachel maybe likes me more than a friend, and Finn is completely and totally out of the picture. Okay, maybe the last part isn't that true but a girl can wish right? Poor choice of words, I know.

Brittany helped me in my Cheerios uniform for my first day back at school, "Ugh I hate how naked I feel. Can't I just wear some pants or something?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm practically naked." I said while pointing to my exposed upper thighs.

Brittany stopped fussing over me for a second from being frustrated. She put her hands on her hips and gave me one of her _mom_ looks, "Because you're Quinn Fabray, female that's head cheerleader of the Cheerios. Not Sam Evans, hunky male with the same pair of jeans on everyday."

"Hey! Those were my _only_ pair of jeans." I said while crossing my arms, "It's not like I knew I would turn into a guy for my birthday. I don't even know how I'm back in my girl body so watch it."

"I'm guessing one of the things we did last night worked."

I laughed sarcastically, "Smoking a crayon helped my penis shrink? I doubt it Brit."

She started fussing over my Cheerios outfit again while making a pouting face, "If you didn't believe any of the stuff on the internet would help then why'd you do it?"

"Because I was desperate. You didn't see Rachel's face when she left me that message. It was like she thought I was purposefully ignoring her."

Brittany rolled her eyes before zipping up my Cheerio's top, "You kind of were. You ignored everyone as Quinn because you were Sam."

My shoulders slumped in defeat. She was right. I usually ignored everyone but not Rachel.. I didn't think she really cared that I was gone since she was getting Sam but I guess I was wrong about that one as well.

Can I just take a break over my self loathing for a second and explain how everything is so much harder as a girl. Shaving your legs, doing your hair _and_ make up.. It's a lot of work. I didn't even want to bother with any of it so Brittany did most of the work for me because I kept getting frustrated. I still had little guy quirks about me that I couldn't shake away but I figured it was just all mental. I even contemplated just going to school in sweats in attempt to give up trying but Brittany said it wouldn't get Rachel to openly want to be with me. I guess she's right. Shit, I totally started self loathing again didn't I?

"Come on, we're gonna be late for school." Brittany said as she tightened my pony tail.

She took the short route to school and couldn't stop talking about how Santana reacted the night before, "Did you see her face? It was priceless right?"

"I don't know, she seemed like she was only going along with it because you seemed to believe it."

"No, she knew I was telling the truth. Why else wouldn't she want to stay around?"

I rolled my eyes at her attempts to defend herself, "Maybe she thought I still had mono and didn't want to catch it."

"Because she's never gotten mono before." Brittany said sarcastically.

"Okay, well I still doubt she believed us when you told her."

Brittany shrugged as we pulled into the school, "Maybe you're right."

I saw her lower lip jut out and I instantly regretted not entertaining her theory, "I'm sorry.. I'm being mean again aren't I? I didn't get much sleep last night, obviously. You've been there for me since day one and I haven't even thanked you."

"It's okay." She said as she gave a small smile, "You can make it up to me by giving me details about your man penis later."

I shook my head while trying to hold back a smile. It's weird how curious she was about it. But I suppose it'd be weirder if it was an everyday thing to grow one. I walked into the school with my hands set on my hips. I felt like I had control over the school again. Everyone looked at me like their queen had returned from the dead and parted like the red sea. When I turned the corner, I saw Rachel walk out of a classroom.

"Hey."I said as I tried walking faster to catch up to her.

Rachel quickly turned around and smiled, "Quinn?" She wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I missed you so much, where have you been?"

I felt like the breath in my lungs got knocked out of me as I took in her words and embrace, "I missed you too.."

I don't think she knew the meaning behind my words and I'm sure she didn't know that I understood the meaning of _her_ words but that didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that I was in her arms for that short-lived second and it meant everything.

"Everything's been so crazy while you were gone. You missed it all the insane drama around here."

"I heard.. Anything I should be worried about?" I said in a flirtatious tone that I don't think she caught.

Rachel looked like she was debating on the right choice of words, "I don't think so. We got a new member in glee club. Hardly your replacement though."

"Oh?" I tried to act surprised, "Who?"

"Sam Evans. He's nice, you'd probably like him." She said as her smile slightly faltered. "He's like the new golden boy around here. Best running back this school's seen in a while and isn't that bad with a guitar."

"He sounds boring." I said in a playful tone.

"Funny, he said the same thing about you."

_'Stop being stupid and change the subject.'_

"Well, I actually have my eyes set on someone else so-"

"Oh?" She said as if she were repeating me, "Who?"

I just smiled and walked away. It was probably best to lead her on a bit instead of confessing my irrevocable love to her.

For the rest of the day I noticed Rachel staring at me and it definitely didn't stop during glee club. I couldn't keep myself from smiling as I felt her eyes on me.

_'Has she always looked at me like that?'_

I ended up sitting next to Puck when I walked in the choir room and received a raised eyebrow from him. I felt awkward and shrugged, "What?"

"You really wanna sit next to me?"

"Yeah aren't we friends?" I said like it were obvious.

He shrugged, "I guess."

_'Oh yeah, Sam's friends with him. I could give two shits about him as Quinn.'_

"Look, I'm not saying I want you to have sex with me. We'll just be.. Bros."

I knew it sounded weird coming out of my mouth but that's the only way I knew how to talk to him now. I had to admit, I was gonna miss him from being my friend so it was better to start building those bridge as Quinn now.

He nodded and smiled, "Lady Bro. Awesome."

We fist bumped as Mr. Shue started the lesson, "Lets welcome back Quinn Fabray from her very long break away from us."

I got up in front of the glee club and smiled, "Now that I'm back from a very bad case of Mono which I might add was passed to me by sharing a drink and not hooking up with the wrong people, I think a song is very necessary."

A few people clapped as Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while looking at the ceiling, "I feel like I'm already dying of boredom."

Never taking my eyes off Rachel, I sat on one of the stools in front of the room and began singing with the band.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone?_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before my eyes swelled of undeniable love for Rachel. I sang the rest of the song with each note heavy with compassion.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Everyone clapped as Santana tried saying something while still staring at the ceiling, "If I'm the only one who noticed Quinn was totally eye fuck-"

Brittany covered her mouth and smiled at me in apology. I trailed my eyes back to Rachel and saw her look confused but maybe a little happy at the same time. It's hard to tell what someone you love feels when you're really hoping they just love you in return. Maybe everybody noticed they way I couldn't take my eyes off of her but I didn't care. Who was I trying to hide this from? I grew a penis for this girl, I'm sure that anything is possible now.

Mr. Shue let us leave after a few more minutes. Before Finn could go up to Rachel, I beat him to it by practically running towards her and received a very cute smile in return as I almost tripped to a halt.

"Hi." I said while watching Finn walk away.

_'That's right Finn, she's mine.'_

"Hi."

_'Crap I didn't plan the conversation this far.'_

"Uh, Did you enjoy the song?"

She looked at the ground and blushed, "I did.. It was beautiful."

_'Not as beautiful as you. Damn that's smooth, say that. Say it!'_

"As not beautiful.. I.. You."

_'Perfect delivery.'_

Rachel gave me a look I couldn't place before running her hand down my arm "Maybe your heads still foggy from being sick?"

I nodded and watched her walk away. Santana and Brittany came up to me as I continued to stare off at her and both started giggling.

"Real smooth Fabray." Santana said sarcastically. "Did you finally try to grow some balls?"

"Shut up."

"Yeah, you already know she did San." Brittany said while rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I refuse to believe that lady lips is Quinn but I will say that Sam and Rachel have absolutely no chemistry but Quinn and Rachel? Maybe."

_'Well that made absolutely no sense.'_

I shook my head, "Maybe I am getting sick. None of that came out right."

Santana gasped sarcastically as if she realized something, "I don't think you've ever been tongue-tied in front of anyone before have you?"

I left with them to the parking lot while trying to explain my problem, "I knew what to say I just.. It didn't come out correctly. I thought that only happened when I was Sam because my brain changed into man mode. Maybe it's just a side effect now."

"You've got it bad my friend. You have zero confidence unless you're calling her man hands or letting her know that the shire wants her back which by the way I'm sure they don't. They probably already have enough annoying Bilbo Baggins to pass around."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Brittany, "Give me a ride home?"

She nodded as I jumped in her car and turned to the window to flip Santana off while driving away.

Brittany tried cheering me up as she dropped me off at my house, "I could still lock Finn up in a janitor's closet if you want."

I smiled at Brittany and shrugged, "It's a pretty cool idea if you ask me but people would wonder where he's at."

"You're right. Maybe if we threaten him he'll get the picture like sending him decapitated Barbie heads in the mail and his locker."

"Sounds like a plan." I said while giggling. I waved bye to her as I walked into my house.

I dropped my keys on the coffee table and saw my mom pass by with a basket of laundry, "Hey mom."

"Quinn? You're back to.. your old self."

I looked down at myself and looked back up at her, "Very long story but yeah I guess I am."

My mom looked disappointed, "But I just bought Sam all new clothes and cologne."

"Why would you do that?" I said in slight panic.

"Because you stunk like a football field and I saw that you only had one pair of jeans-"

I threw my hands in the air while walking to my bedroom, "Seriously, what's up with people and my jeans?"

"You needed clothes.. But I suppose I could donate them."

"See? Not a problem. You're doing the world a favor."

She looked like she was thinking about it for a few seconds before nodding, "Okay, but I'm gonna keep them for a few days just in case."

"In case what?"

She didn't answer me as I stood by my doorway. I think she got used to the idea of having a son a little too quickly. She was probably hoping for a football scholarship from me.

"Do you miss Sam mom?"

"A little." She said with hesitation, "It was just nice having a man in the house again."

"You never know, maybe you'll get another man in the house someday. You just can't expect your daughter to change into one for you."

"It's been so long since I dated honey I'm sure that part of my life is done."

"Don't say that. Any guy would be lucky to be with you."

I gave her a comforting smile before I turned myself to my room and closed my door. I don't think I couldn't have gotten my Cheerio's uniform off any faster. I reached for my phone and texted Rachel as I flopped on my bed.

_'Now's the time to redeem myself'_

_-Not as beautiful as you_

She texted back a few minutes later,

_-What?_

_-The song.. It's not as beautiful as you. That's what I meant to say earlier today, Goodnight Rach._

I went to sleep without waiting for a reply. Everything was perfect. This feeling of the great unknown made me have butterflies all the way up to my throat. It was such a nice feeling to have that it made me fall asleep quickly.

When I woke up in the morning, I was in a very groggy state and felt tingling between my legs. Thinking nothing of it I placed my hand near it and felt something long and hard that shouldn't have been there anymore. My eyes shot open and I ran to my mirror in horror.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

**A/N: Sam is back but so is Quinn. It'll be explained next chapter. Aren't you guys getting antsy for any kind of action between Rachel and Sam/Quinn because I'm flipping out and I'M the author. If you guys want some early action or something let me know and please tell me if you have a specific song you want Sam, Quinn or Rachel to sing for the next chapter or two. Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last chapter. I hope you guys think this is super hilarious like I do. Got a bit of inspiration from a certain actress, try to guess who at the end ;)**

**My Beta, Freakish Sweetheart, totally got my ass to write this so thank her for it coming out tonight and not a week from now like it would've been if she wasn't helping me :)**

* * *

My mom came in my room with a strict tone, "I prefer you not using that language in this house." She looked me up and down before smiling with excitement, "Sam's back! Oh honey I'll go get your clothes."

"What?! No! Mom, Sam was supposed to be gone! I smoked a crayon for god sakes!"

But she was already gone to fetch me my new clothes. I went close to the mirror and pulled on my face, "This can't be happening."

"I told you! Didn't I tell you? I said, 'I'll keep this just in case.'"

I rolled my eyes as I took the clothes from her, "Yes mom, you said that. I remember because I was there."

After I pushed my very excited mother out of the room, I flung different shirts around the room until I found something decent. I mostly had polo shirts like Finn and I was not ready to start dressing like that idiot.

I heard Santana shouting from the hall as I sorted through some jeans and remembered that Brittany was picking me up today for school, "What's taking you so long? We gon' end up being lates for first period."

She walked into the room as I zipped up my pants, "What the-"

Brittany came in after her and almost laughed, "Holy crap dude, Sam's back."

"Hold up, you guys were serious that Sam is actually Quinn but as a dude?"

I put on a shirt and rolled my eyes, "That's what we've been trying to tell you!"

"At least you got new pants." Brittany said with a shrug.

"Now really isn't the time to comment on my pants." I said while wiggling around in the jeans. They were super uncomfortable. I think they needed to be broken in. "How do we fix this!?"

"We'll just go see Lord Tubb's psychic. She only does animals but I think we could get a pretty sweet deal. We'll go during lunch."

I let out a groan and turned back to the mirror to pull at my face some more, "I finally grew balls to flirt with her and-"

"You ended up growing actual balls." Santana said while laughing.

I shot her a dirty look as I grabbed my jacket and bag, "Well, at least I don't have to feel naked today."

I began pouting on the way to school and didn't stop until I reached my locker. Santana nudged me and tried keeping her voice down, "Seriously, you couldn't look more gay with that pout on your face. Way to be a man Fabray."

"I am a man. I'm a bad ass dude that's allowed to pout." I said while shoving my books in my locker. "You're supposed to hate me remember? What are people gonna say once they notice you're being best pals with me all of a sudden?"

Santana shrugged while looking at Brittany from across the hall, "It's something to do while I distract myself from my bitter gay life."

"At least you're not a dude."

"At least you don't have to hide." She said under her breath.

"Neither do you."

Santana shrugged again as Puck walked up while playing air guitar to a song that he wasn't listening to, "So my baby mamma decided to actually be nice to me yesterday and called us bros. She's totally our lady bro now."

"Uhh.. Cool. Where is she?"

Puck looked around the hallway and shrugged, "Probably out sick from Mono again. But she'll totally hook us up with her hot lady friends. It's like, lady bro code."

_'Like I have friends that haven't already dated him.'_

"I'm so sure Quinn would hook you up with her friends." Santana said while laughing.

"You're just jealous that the P-man and my boy Samuel here are gonna have super hot dates and you're not one of them."

Santana raised her eyebrows at me before walking towards Brittany.

"So where were you yesterday broseph?"

I could only give a shrug as Puck nodded and started talking about Mario Bros on our way to class.

When lunch came around, Brittany and I met at my locker and watched Santana heading towards to cafeteria.

"Aren't you coming?" I said with my eyebrow raised.

Santana turned around and shook her head, "No, _Lady Marion_ doesn't really like me around when she does her fortune telling crap and I don't like sitting outside."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "She'd love having you around if you stopped laughing or saying wanky all the time San."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go have lunch in the caf. Tell that crazy bat I said hey."

Brittany and I exchanged looks before heading to the small retirement homes near the edge of town. We got out of the car and tried not getting too much dirt on our shoes as we walked into the small house. There was an overwhelming smell of incense and a bunch of mystical crap around the room. Scarves hung over the lamps and fortune-telling cards were scattered all over the floor.

A woman walked out with a Romanian accent, "'Ello an welcom' to future paws."

"Grandma why are you talking weird?" Brittany said in a giggle.

The accent got dropped as the woman took off her turban, "Oh, I thought this was an actual client, not a visit from my favorite granddaughter. You know how potential clients love the theatrics. How's Lord Tubbington and his atkins?"

"We're working on it.. But we're actually hoping you can consult my friend Quinn."

"Where is she?"

Brittany tilted her head to me, "She's Sam.. Well they're each other."

"You're joking." Her grandmother said as she looked me over. After a moment she nodded, "The spirits are taking great care of this one. I can feel it. Come to the back and we'll do some tarot card readings."

We followed behind her as Brittany whispered to me, "She says she can communicate with the spirits so well because she's old. I don't know what that has to do with animals though."

I awkwardly sat down in front of Brittany's grandmother as she got out a new stack of cards and handed them to me, "Shuffle them 5 times then cut them into three piles."

"I don't see how this is going to help. I mean, we already know that I'm like this because I made a wish to have a chance to win someone's heart."

Her grandmother looked me over again before fetching a book from one of her shelves, "Was this person of great value to you?"

"Of course, I love her."

"Ohhh it's a girl.. My Brittany has the same taste as you do. But all the same I taught her never to wish on love. It's a tricky thing. Now you used to be a girl?"

"Uh, yeah." I said out of confusion.

_'What did she think I was? A duck?'_

"You could've been a duck in your past life." My eyes widened while I tried to think if I said that out loud, "I'm just a bit telepathic. Comes with being psychic. You have a very lovely voice Quinn... Okay here we are."

She laid the book down in front of me to show a picture of a girl changed into a similar looking boy.. Or vise versa. I read the passage to myself,

_'Make a wish on your truest day, and see your worries pushed away,  
__The one you love dearest will come to you, only if your heart is true,  
__If you don't love them like you think you do, Trouble will always come and find you,  
__But if they are your one true mate, Exchanging love should change your fate.'_

I read it about ten times before I completely gave up, "Why is everything in riddles?"

Brittany read it from over my shoulder and scoffed, "Seriously, this spirit spell was made for you."

"It's not a spell." Said her grandmother, "Spells are for witches and the supernatural. There's nothing supernatural about the spirits around you helping guide your life to the right path. It seems like they were waiting a very long time for you to admit your love for this girl."

"So you're saying, Rachel is meant for me?"

"Soul mates. Otherwise, why would you keep changing back into a man? I'd say that until you get her to kiss you or admit her feelings for you, you'll be switching from man to woman for the rest of your life."

"Maybe that's why I'm switching back and forth. She's singing about her feelings but not really admitting it so it's working half way. She's half admitting her feelings meaning I'm half switching back. Is there a set time or full moon I should do this by?" I said in almost full seriousness.

"What do you think this is? A teen comedy? No, you can take as long as you need but if you don't want her to lose interest in you, I suggest to do it fast. Even true loves can move on. Speaking of true love, where's Santana? I don't hear her constant giggling."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "She didn't wanna bother you but she says hi."

"I love that girl but she needs to learn how to shut it in front of customers. Ah well, at least she has common sense not to interrupt the spirits while you consulted me."

We left Brittany's grandma's house when we realized we missed the end of school. Once we pulled out of the driveway I rose an eyebrow, "Lady Marion?"

"Well she uses her middle name for fortune-telling since it sounds more mystic.. Her first name is Betty but usually Santana just calls her grandma B."

Once we got back to the school we went straight to the choir room and sat down as Rachel got up to sing.

Rachel cleared her throat and looked around the room, "I chose this song for a certain somebody but I don't think.. Well a good song won't go to waste."

I looked around the room like she did and suddenly got a passing thought,_ 'Wait is this song for me?'_

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_  
_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

I couldn't keep my eyes off Rachel, _'She's kinda hot when she sings slow sultry songs..' _I felt something in my pants grow and quickly tried to cover it up,_ 'Oh god not now! __Think of the mail!'_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_  
_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_  
_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_  
_And I've never opened up_  
_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I was sulking by the time the song was over since I got extremely turned on and also how that was supposed to be for me as Quinn but _that_ me wasn't here to listen to the song. She'd never know that I was here to listen to it.

When glee ended I crossed my arms as Brittany and Santana turned their chairs to me, "Well that was amazing to witness without Rachel realizing it."

We all stood up and walked to the corridors, "Don't worry we totally got your back. We're gonna serenade her again. We'll practice now and sing to her tomorrow."

Santana and I stayed in the hallway as Brittany went to go get permission to use the auditorium, "So what did her grandma tell you?"

"That if I don't hurry up, Rachel could move on but the _spirits_ are on my side."

She shook her head, "Damn that's deep. I guess we'll just have to really try to woo her." We both looked at Rachel start walking toward them from the end of the hall and started flailing around like idiots, "Crap okay uh quick, kiss me! It'll make her jealous!"

I tried to explain to her before she made another mistake, "But she likes Quinn not-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Santana was already kissing me but in an awkward way since I wasn't kissing her back.

_'ew ew ew ew ew.'_

Rachel stopped in front of us and rose an eyebrow.

Santana stopped awkwardly sucking my face and gave her a dirty look, "What are you looking at Berry? Jealous or something?"

Rachel looked more confused and shook her head. Before she walked away I cleared my throat, "W-What are you doing roaming the school?"

"Practicing for nationals in the choir room. I'm making Brad stay late tonight."

When she turned to walk away, I wiped my mouth off and looked at Santana like she was crazy, "Dammit Santana what's up with you making out with me?! She doesn't know I'm Quinn!"

"Oh." Santana said as she realized she kissed me yet again, for nothing. "Well whatever. It was worth a shot. If anything that made her think of kissing Quinn so I did you a favor."

Brittany came skipping up to us as I started pouting again, "What's wrong?"

"I hate being a dude around Santana."

We went into the auditorium and jumped on stage. Santana and Brittany sang back up as I played my guitar. After practicing for what seemed like the hundredth time we started the song again with head aches and boredom,

_Baby, I love you_  
_I never want to let you go_  
_The more I think about,_  
_The more I want to let you know_  
_That everything you do,_  
_Is super fucking cute_  
_And I can't stand it_

_I've been searching for_  
_A girl that's just like you_  
_Cause I know_  
_That your heart is true_

_Baby, I love you_  
_I never want to let you go_  
_The more I think about,_  
_The more I want to let you know_  
_That everything you do,_  
_Is super duper cute_  
_And I can't stand it_

_Let's forget,_  
_And run away_  
_To sail the ocean blue_  
_Then you'll know,_  
_That my heart is true_

_Baby, I love you_  
_I never want to let you go_  
_The more I think about,_  
_The more I want to let you know_  
_That everything you do,_  
_Is super duper cute_  
_And I can't stand it_

_You, you got me where you want me_  
_Cause I'll do anything to please you_  
_Just to make it through_  
_Another year_

_You, I saw you across the room_  
_And I knew that this is gonna_  
_Blossom into something beautiful._  
_You're beautiful._

As I sang the last chorus I felt my hands get smaller and my voice raise a few octaves,

_Baby, I love you_  
_I never want to let you go_  
_The more I think about,_  
_The more I want to let you know_  
_That everything you do,_  
_Is super duper cute_  
_And I can't stand it_  
_No I can't stand it_  
_No I can't stand it_

"Okay that was weird to witness." Santana said while looking like she was gonna pass out from freaking out. "Hard to say if you still have man hands or not. Ironic."

I looked down at my very baggy clothes and took off my pants since they were already sagging down my waist anyways. My shirt covered me plenty so I stood there with my arms crossed, "Great, we practiced how long with this song? Now we can't even use it."

"Yes we can." Brittany said. "It'll be fine. It'll just seem more.."

"Gay?"

"Maybe."

Santana rolled her eyes, "We've always seemed gay. Say a Little Prayer? You Keep Me Hanging On? Those were beyond gay. By the way, how'd you even learn how to play the guitar?"

"It's easier to play the chords with my _man hands_. Now come on, let's take it from the top."

"You're gonna practice like that?"

"Why not? Maybe if I sing to Rachel like this she'll finally wanna kiss me and I won't have to keep dealing with the spirits that changed me."

"This is so romantic and she doesn't even realize it. It's like Mulan except you're not at war." Brittany said in a pout.

Rachel stood near the door of the auditorium as we complained mostly about how she can't possibly realize how in love I am with her. How she couldn't know that I changed into Sam to have a fair shot with her. Of course none of us realized she's been there since we finished playing the song.

She stood there with her mouth slightly open and whispered to herself, "Holy shit."

She jumped slightly at how she cursed and quickly left the choir room before anyone noticed her.

* * *

**A/N: The entire time I wrote this chapter I listened to the songs I put on here, Arms by Christina Perri and Can't Stand It by NSN and a few others like Still Into You by Paramore and ironically, Do It Like A Dude by Jessie J. I hope you caught my celebrity influence in here! **

**What would you like to see in the final chapter of this awesome, hilarious, cute, story? (Tooting my own horn I know)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've never felt so humbled writing a fic. The reviews have been nothing but so positive and you guys are awesome for sticking with me and actually liking this! I hope you like this ending to a wonderful story and all I have to say is thank you.**

**Thank you to Freakish Sweetheart for helping me with this story and not complaining too much with my crazy ideas and needing to write a million fics at one time**

**Also, thank you to the creator of the fan video and being really cool with letting me take the idea and turning it into something that you guys have begged for.**

**Finally, thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and constantly messaged me about upcoming chapters and the crazy loops I had the characters go through.**

* * *

I came home to find my mom rushing around the house. She looked me over through the mirror while putting on some earrings, "Huh, sometimes I feel like I'm getting two for the price of one."

Trust me, I was about to make an insanely witty comeback but she rushed into her room before I could get a word in. I set my things down and called out to her, "So where are you going?"

She came back in while fixing her hair, "I'm going out to eat with... someone."

"Who are you going out with?" My mom tried avoiding my gaze as she fixed her make up. "Mom?"

She turned around and stopped fussing over herself as she took a deep breath, "I met somebody."

"Wha- how? I mean I'm happy for you but.. How? When? _Where_?"

It's not that I thought my mom was unattractive or anything but it's not like she had very many men coming over the house to pick her up for dates since she split up with my dad. Well actually, she hasn't had any men take her out for dates like.. ever.

"Well, while I was buying your clothes for Sam, I obviously didn't know what to pick out or what size pants you were and _he_ sort of helped me out."

I crossed my arms as I looked at her with a playfully suspicious glare, "And who is _he_?"

She quickly turned away and started fumbling with her shirt, "His name's Dave.. Well David, but all the same."

"_Dave_ who?"

"I don't think last names are _that_ important.."

"MOM." I said with the type of tone she gives me when she wants a straight answer.

"Okay, Dave Puckerman."

I rose an eyebrow, "Puck's dad." The uncomfortable silence that followed went on so I cleared my throat, "I don't mind I'm just... Surprised I guess.

She turned away from me again and started grabbing her things, "I know it might cause some friction but he seemed really nice and he makes me laugh. He doesn't seem like the man in the rumors flying around this town."

"I haven't even met him, when did he come back into town?"

"He's been around for a while I suppose.. He has a job and everything."

"And you guys seriously met over buying me pants?"

_'Why does everything always lead back to my pants?'_

"Now, I don't recall you turning into the mother of the house." She said in a playful tone.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm just worried.. What if he's just wasting some time until the next best thing comes his way."

"You have every right to be worried and trust me no matter what you'll always be my number one man in my life... When you _are_ a man."

"But that's not what I'm worried about.." I said with a pout.

We both turned when we heard a knock at the door and my Mom immediately smiled as she smoothed out her outfit. She seemed happy and who was I to judge who she dated? I'm the one who changed sexes and she didn't even blink an eye about that or how I'm a raging u-hauling lesbian.

I put a strand of her hair that was sticking out back in place and nodded, "Perfect."

It was a silent agreement between us. It meant that I didn't mind that she dated other people, even if it was a Puckerman. My mom answered the door and I saw an older man with Puck's goofy grin plastered on his face. He didn't have a Mohawk like Puck but it was more than obvious that he was his dad.

They stared at each other for a moment before Dave broke the silence, "I hope you don't mind if Puck stays here for a few hours while we're out. He kept saying something about being your daughter's friend bro?"

My mom turned to me and nodded, "If that's fine with Quinn?"

I nodded with her in agreement and watched them leave. I blocked the doorway as Puck stood there smiling.

"You're totally gonna become my sister bro." Puck's eyes widened, "That makes me your brother bro. You're bro bro.. Or just.. _Bro_." I rolled my eyes as I let him in the house and flopped on the couch. "Don't worry sister bro, we're family now and even with our intense history, I'm not down for a sister bro baby.. Again. But the last one doesn't count because I wasn't your bro bro then. I was your boyfriend bro."

He sat there trying to make sense of what he said as I smiled, "It's fine.. we're not _actually_ related and it's not like that with us anymore. But just to be clear, if your dad hurts my mom, I'll castrate him and feed his balls to a stray."

"Don't worry. He's actually a pretty cool dude now. He hasn't split in the past few months which is a major record that he keeps beating every minute of every day. Actually, he's put a few roots down in this town which is also a first. I don't think he's bailing anytime soon. Oh and get this, before we came here, he picked up some cash so he could actually _pay_ tonight. Imagine that, a Puckerman _paying_ for a meal."

I hit his shoulder, "That would've been nice for you to do instead of your mom making all those kosher meals for us."

"This Puckerman doesn't pay for meals." He clapped his hands and rubbed his palms together, "Now, what's on the list of awesome things to do while our parent's date, baby mamma sis bro?"

I smiled knowing his weakness, "Well I've looked through some of my old things in the attic and found a very beaten up Nintendo. It still works and I even have Mario-"

"Don't play with me Fabray. You have Mario Bros?"

"I do."

"Well what are we doing just sitting here!" He practically threw me up to my feet and started hooking up the game system. "You know Mario changed history."

_'I already feel like he's my brother and it's only been 2 minutes.'_

We played until our parents got back and the next day I felt my heart thump out of my chest as I walked into McKinley. Today was the day and I could practically hear war music as I prepared throughout the day. If Rachel couldn't admit her feelings for me completely then what chance did I have in any of this? I ignored everyone all day and waited until the bell rang to meet Santana and Brittany in the auditorium.

I grabbed the guitar before turning to them, "This is gonna seem totally stupid."

Santana groaned from her patience running out, "No it won't! Why is it that you need constant reassurance that Berry wants you just as much as you want her?"

"Because I can't have the romantic happy ending. Besides, it's not like she directly told me she wants me!"

"She's gonna be here any minute so you better grow some balls, not really, and sing to her like we rehearsed."

Brittany had a far off look in her eyes when she spoke up, "But you know what's weird? You'd think with how things were going, there would be this huge dramatic love scene like on Moulin Rouge or something. We've heard you sing a million times to her Quinn, even if it hasn't exactly been you. Like it's constantly you singing some love ballad and it gets tired really fast. You've acted like the knight in shining armor this entire time and I just think that there would be some clever ending to this. This whole thing has been really witty and-"

A guitar riff and drums interrupted her and they all looked at each other in confusion. They looked around them as they continued to hear the thrumming of the drum. Rachel started singing with the music,

_"Imagine me and you, I do_  
_I think about you day and night, it's only right_  
_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_  
_So happy together"_

We all bounded to the stage and looked slightly relieved that they weren't going completely insane in getting sucked up in this love story.

"Go out there!" Brittany said while trying to push me.

"And do what? She's already singing."

Brittany cocked her head to the side sarcastically, "Really? 'She's already singing?' Sing what you've repeatedly told us since you fell in love with her! She's obviously doing one of the romantic gestures that I just explained in build up to this. It's like in a movie when it's at the climatic love point and the character's true feelings get exposed."

Rachel cleared her throat and sang the next verse but with a little more restraint,

_"If I should call you up, invest a dime_  
_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_  
_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_  
_So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life"_

Santana reeled me into her, "It's now or never.. This is like Berry's mating call and if you don't go out there to sing to her_ by yourself_, I swear to god I _will_ kiss you."

I quickly placed my fingers on the strings of my guitar and cut in singing while practically running away from Santana and to the stage,

_"Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together"_

Rachel smiled and sang with me,

_"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life"_

I stopped playing the guitar and the only sound in the auditorium was the constant thrumming of a drum.. Now thinking about it I'm sure it was my heart about to burst out of my chest. Rachel stood there with her beautiful brown eyes searching for something on my panic-stricken face.

"I was hoping you'd sing with me."

"Told you Quinn." Brittany said from the corner of the stage. Santana hushed her while covering each other's mouths.

"I've... I..." I gave a slight chuckle, at least that's what I was aiming for. It more sounded like I was literally choking on the words that were trying to climb out of my mouth.

_'You flirted with her yesterday, just do it again.'_

But the circumstances were significantly different. We weren't in the hallway filled with people and there wasn't a crowd to escape into. We were on the stage and I can't hide behind Sam. He was like a mask and now I'm standing here feeling practically naked.

_'I'm gonna say whatever comes to my mind first... God I love her.. Okay maybe not that.'_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I remember the first time you looked at me."

"She's totally going for the cheesy ending," Brittany said with a smile. Everyone ignored her as she treated us like something written in a story.

"It was freshman year and my heart leaped out of my chest. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but that was the day my heart first skipped a beat. I watched you watch me for the longest time hoping you'd talk to me. I didn't understand how someone who I thought was so beneath me could ignore me and I hated it and I thought I hated you-"

Rachel cut in with her arms crossed, "You called me RuPaul, Man hands, Stubbles.."

"I know and I-"

"You threw slushies at me practically everyday in spite of the looks I'd see you give me in the corner of my eye. You treated me like the worst part of your day but you were the best part of mine."

"If I could take everything back that I did to you-"

She put up a hand to stop me again, "I didn't understand what those looks meant. I was so hung up on the wrong person because I thought my jealousy meant I loved Finn. I didn't understand why you were so adamant on wanting him back when you could've had anyone. It took me years to realize that you didn't want him. It took me years to realize that you would do anything to be with me, even if it meant changing _everything_ you are. It took me years to realize that I love you too."

"I uh.. You know about..?"

"Sam? It took me a long time but yeah, I figured it out."

"And you didn't say anything until now because-"

"I have a weakness for romantic gestures." She said with a shrug. "And Sam definitely had more guts than you to admit any feelings for me.. But I figured you did enough the past few weeks and now it was my turn to try to win the girl.. I wish I had some silly line planned out that was along the lines of something from some 80's teen movie but I don't. I'm just hoping that you'll forgive me for making you wait for so long."

Rachel tried to lean in to kiss me but I held her back, "Wait, you liked Sam more than me?"

"Of course not. I love _you_. I think this is the second time I've said this. I'm pretty sure we kiss now."

She tried leaning in again but I stopped her once more and received an annoyed sigh from her, "But Sam is a part of me.. We need to be sure that this is-"

"I don't care if you're Sam Evans or Quinn Fabray or anybody else. I just told you, I love _you_.. I loved you before all of this, before we sorta became friends and before you realized that you loved me too. It just took me a lot longer than you to realize it.. I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?"

I bit on my bottom lip as I smiled so big it hurt my cheeks and nodded. Rachel wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down. Our lips moved together flawlessly and I felt everything around me receive life. It's as if I took my first breath of life and maybe I had that day. I wrapped my arms around her waist and twirled her around out of pure happiness. I swear I heard a love song playing in the background of all this.

_'Fireworks. No fuck that. EXPLOSIONS.'_

"Exchanging love should change your fate!" Brittany said while clapping her hands. "We totally did it."

Santana took a deep breath and nodded, "That stupid spell is right."

"It's not a spell San, my Grandma said-"

"It's not important Brit... I want my fate to change with you. I don't care about what other people think and our parents know how much I love you." Santana laced her fingers in Brittany's hair and kissed her passionately, "I'm ready for people to know. I want people to know how the top cheerleaders at this school are the two hugest lesbians."

"I hate endings to a good love story." Brittany said with a pout.

Santana nodded and linked pinkies with her, "But now we get to have sweet lady kisses where ever we want."

Brittany looked at her with a knowing smirk and nodded before wrapping her arms around her neck. She kissing her in almost a slow motion fashion. As for me during their story wrap up, I made Rachel kiss me again, and again, and again, and once more before showing her to anybody near us and telling them she's mine.

So that's the story of how the head cheerleaders at McKinley high school officially came out and how we declared our undying love for the glee club to see. Of course, I gave more to the cause. Not to mention those two uncomfortable kisses with Santana (Which to this day she'll deny), changing into a man, and coming out to my mom in the most impractical way, I got the girl. ME, Quinn Fabray, got a happy ending and nothing could be more perfect.

* * *

**[Epilogue/Alternative Ending/Breaking the 4th wall/Don't take it too seriously]**

I held Rachel in my arms and kissed her temple, "They're still watching us."

"Who?"

"The people who read our little adventure... The reason why our story is liked."

"Do you think it isn't over yet then? I mean, you got the girl.. What else is there?"

I shrugged and flipped over Rachel so I was on top of her, "Maybe they're waiting for something else."

"Like what?" Rachel breathed out as I kissed down her neck.

"Something more... intimate."

"You don't think that dramatic kiss at the end was intimate? I thought it was pretty cute..."

I lifted my head from her neck and smiled, "It was also extremely cheesy."

"Well excuse me for wanting to make a romantic gesture. I love those parts of movies. It gives hope for everyone else to follow their hearts."

_"'Exchanging love should change your fate'... _What do you think that means?"

Rachel sat up and shrugged, "We said we loved each other and kissed, that's exchanging love.. What else is there?"

"I'm just saying that there wasn't a dramatic beauty and the beast scene going on after you kissed me."

"Why does everything have to have theatrics? We haven't seen Sam come back since then."

"He didn't need to.. I have you now. But what if... What if the_ spirits _wanted something more than this? I got my true love but what if there's something as a man that I can't give you as a woman? Something the annoying spirits like our ancestors want?"

"Like what?"

I felt something grow in my pants as a weird montage of thoughts passed in my head,

_"She's too young to have __another_ baby!"

_"There's nothing supernatural about the spirits around you helping guide your life to the right path. It seems like they were waiting a very long time for you to admit your love for this girl."_

_"If you get curious just please remember that god can see everything and to use condoms."_

By the time I was done with my weird reverie, Rachel looked nervous, "Why is Sam back?"

I looked her in the eyes and shook my head while smiling, "How do you feel about kids?"

* * *

**A/N: How's that for an ending? Tied up all strings and you can let you're imaginations run for the little plot twist at the end. Thank you again for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. This is a story I'll definitely miss.**

**A little UPDATE, you guys should check out another version of the fan video, it's called Make A Wish just like the video and is written by HauntedApple. It's this link without the spaces- fanfiction . net s/9117929/1/**


End file.
